Delirios
by Jaide112
Summary: ¡CAP 8! Más delirios... ¿quién será la siguiente expulsada? Empieza la segunda prueba en la que todo puede suceder... Sean bienvenidos a: Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto
1. empiezan mis delirios

HOLA! Este es un fic que se me ocurrió de repente… espero que les guste o al menos que se pasen un rato agradable juajuajua (risa malvada)

NOTA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (desgraciadamente TT por que si no yo sería invencible juajuajua!) lo siento… me dan ataques… pero ya no los entretengo más…

* * *

**DELIRIOS**

Era una tibia mañana de verano, el aire matinal les rozaba la carra haciendo que recordaran tiempos pasados en el que los abuelos comían chocolate sentados en la taza del baño... mientras lo pequeños se mataban a golpes en la cocina...

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca afuera del colegio cuando...

"¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME AVENTÓ UNA PIEDRA EN LA CARA!" - gritó la chica pelirrosa casi con una conmoción cerebral debido al golpe

Trikit trikit (el sonido de los grillitos)

En eso se escucha una ambulancia (wiuwiu) y los paramédicos atienden a Sakura dejándola con una venda en la cabeza y una parte más hinchada que la otra lo que la hacía parecer deforme. (¿de dónde rayos salió esa ambulancia? O.O)

"Oh amiga ¿qué te pasó?" - preguntó cierta rubia al ver llegar a la pelirosa deforme

"Nada parece que hoy llueven piedras... ¬¬" - contestó con sarcasmo - "¿y tú qué me ves tío chulito? "- dijo molesta dirigiéndose a un chico moreno de mirada intensa (al parecer era nuevo) que estaba sentado en la banca de enfrente

"¬¬... ahora resulta que no te puedo ver... una tía tan deforme como tú no se ve todos los días..."

Todos los que estaban cerca de ahí incluido un chico rubio que estaba bailando la macarena en medio del patio se giraron a verla

"Cielos... ¡si que eres deforme!" - le dijo acercándose a examinarla - "Sakura-chan! tu deformidad no tiene límites!"

"Déjame en paz Naruto idiota! y tú chulo deja de mirarme! parece que nunca te has visto en un espejo!"

"¿yo?" - respondió - "me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y voy a vengarme de mi hermano por ser más guapo (o casi tan guapo) como yo! "- dijo mientras unas tipas lo miraban con caras de idiotizadas – "soy el mejor… y no dejaré que nadie me robe mi título!"

"¿ah sí? pues... yo voy a convertirme en Hokage para quemarle la cara a todos los que se parezcan a tí..."- dijo Naruto - "además Itachi murió..."

"¿murió?" - preguntó consternado

"si, le aventé una piedra en la cabeza ayer... no es tan fuerte como Sakura-chan y murió! juajuajua" (risa malévola) "sólo los que son dignos de ser mis subordinados sobreviven!"

"Idiota! me dejaste deforme para toda la vida!" - le respondió Sakura indignada

"¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacerme algo así a mí!" - le respondió Sasuke -" sólo de ver a esa tipa me da asco!" - respondió sin dejar de ver la bola en la cabeza de Sakura

En eso llega un tipo raro que tenía corte de tazón que no dejaba de mirar a un maestro de cabello blanco (o gris)...

"Kakashi! te reto a ver quien mata a mas alumnos en 3 horas!" - le dijo el tipo "único" – "si no te gano… ¡me suicido!"

"Está bien" - dijo este sin inmutarse

"Naruto..." - le dijo el tipo de cabello blanco al rubio por lo bajo - "deberías de tratar de conseguir más subordinados…"

"Tienes razón kakashi-sensei! iré a ver quien más puede sobrevivir!"

Pasaron tres horas y ya estaban en frente de la escuela camiones de la BBC y demás noticieros importantes con un sujeto calvo dando las noticias mientras decía.:

"Nos reportaron que varios estudiantes han muerto el día de hoy y algunos más han quedado deformes... varios testigos han dicho que vieron a un tipo con corte de tazón y mirada diabólica que los mataba sin piedad… llegan varios rumores de que es gay y lleva un traje ajustado... su presunta "pareja" es un ninja idéntico a él sólo que más joven, parece que lo ha ayudado a matarlos...miren aquí viene un estudiante entrevistémoslo..."

"¿cuál es tu nombre jovencito?"

"te mataré si no me dejas en paz..."

"pareces muy amable... tu cabellera pelirroja destaca entre la multitud"

"vuélveme a llamar pelirrojo y te meteré ese micrófono por el..."

piiiiiiiiiiiii (censurado)

"muchas gracias por la entrevista... que chico más adorable O.O(añadió dirigiéndose a la cámara) aquí viene otro vamos a entrevistarlo..."

Un chico de ojos blancos llegaba muy altivo...

"hola chico como te llamas?"

"mi nombre esHyuuga Nejiy veo que mi destino es ser entrevistado por ti"

"tienes una enfermedad en los ojos ¿no?" - preguntó el hombre sin hacer caso al comentario de Neji

"Idiota! es la herencia familiar! siempre serás un perdedor..."

"gracias por la entrevista... n.n U parece que está delirando..."

"aquí viene alguien... parece que es un maestro... se ve algo viejo... entrevistémoslo"

hola su nombre es...

"¡OROCHIMARU EL MEJOR NINJA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! TT... y nunca más te atrevas a llamarme viejo porque he gastado mucho en cremas antiarrugas y shampoos de cuidados intensivos para mi cabello TT"

"¿ninja¿No se supone que esta es una escuela?"

"ah sí... jeje mi nombre es Orochimaru el mejor maestro de esta insignificante escuela "(música de fondo de Orochimaru ya saben, la malvada que pasa cada vez que aparece Orochimaru en el anime xD)

"¿sabe quien es el responsable de todo esto?" (la música se acaba)

"sí… claro ¬¬ Kabuto cariño ¿puedes venir?"

"ya voy amor..."

"mata a este tipo de las noticias que me tiene harto"

"claro orochimaru-sama n.n"

En eso saca un hacha y le corta la cabeza al conductor, lo que provoca que se corte la transmisión y todos salgan huyendo...

"Lee hay que matarlo que nos quitó a una víctima!"

"Claro Gai-sensei!"

Los 2 sujetos raros salen corriendo tras la pareja (Kabuto y Orochimaru) que iban corriendo... cuando a Orochimaru le da un infarto y se muere...

"Orochimaru-sama! NO!"

Kabuto saca un cuchillo y se corta las venas muriendo al instante

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un chico rubio llega hacia un grupo de personas entre las que destacaba una chica pelirrosa deforme...

"no he conseguido muchos subordinados porque Gai-sensei y Lee están matando a toda la escuela "- les informó el rubio al grupo de chicos que estaban reunidos ahí - "y a los pocos que les he podido aventar piedras se han muerto al instante... juajuajua" (risa malvada)

"¡Esta escuela es una mierda¡Los odio a todos¡Es difícil amar sin ser amado!" - recitaba un chico pelirrojo que caminaba hacia el grupo de estudiantes

"Llámame pelirrojo y te meto este palo por el..."

Piiiiiiiiiiii (censurado)

(N/A: está bien Gaara no te enojes n.n U)

"estas recitando versos de nuevo Gaara?" - le dijo una chica de ojos blancos

"Sí... es que mi sueño es ser poeta... "- dijo con mariposas volando tras de él - "y así sacar una malditahachao un cuchillo gigantey cortarlos a todos en cachitos! juajuajua" - dijo de repente con cara de maniaco

"es demasiado temperamental mi hermano n.n U"- comentó una chica rubia

"Temari!" - exclamó un chico demasiado pasota - "te amo!"

"Nani? O.o ¿qué dices Shika? ... de acuerdo..."

Diciendo esto se besaron con pasión y murieron de asfixia

"pronto nos quedaremos sin compañeros... TT" - comentó un chico extraño con un perro en la cabeza

"Oye Kiba" - dijo Sasuke - "parece que tu perro hizo caca en tu cabeza"

"OH NO! Akamaru otra vez!"

El chico extraño pateó al perro hasta matarlo

Pronto se acercó un grupo terrorista con sierras eléctricas y sonó una música de terror (como esas que ponen en las películas de terror donde siempre salen adolescentes y casi todos mueren menos la pareja protagonista xD)

"¡Hay que correr todos! "- dijo Naruto alarmado - "yo moriré junto con mi barco TT"

Todos se quedaron quietos (incluso los terroristas de las sierras)

"¬¬ U... ¡Naruto idiota! no estamos en "Titanic"!"

"tienes razón... ¿entonces que esperan? huyamos todos de una puñetera vez!"

Después de mucho correr llegaron a la piscina de la escuela (ya habían perdido a los maniáticos de las sierras)

Vieron a Leonardo Di caprio con la tipa que salió en el Titanic (no recuerdo su nombre). Estaban casi muriendo de hipotermia tal y como la escena final de la película...

"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí! - preguntó Naruto - "¿cuánta obsesión por el Titanic¡Seguramente los malditos de la escuela nos metieron droga en el refresco! "

"Sakura te amo!" - dijo Sasuke sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Naruto - "a pesar de tu cabeza deforme..."

"Yo también!" - Exclamó la chica emocionada -" a pesar de que te conocí esta mañana! y nunca antes te había visto en mi vida..."

Los chicos se besaron con pasión jurándose amor eterno mientras Hinata se besaba con Gaara... Ino los veía con cara de asco mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella queriendo besarla porque se sentía sólo ya que no tenía pareja, pero Ino lo rechazó diciéndole

"¡No me beses idiota¿No ves que soy lesbiana?"

"Pagarán todos por lo que me han hecho!" - gritó el rubio

En eso cae un meteorito gigante y los mata a todos menos a Naruto que estaba encima del meteorito

"Jajaja ninguno merece ser mi subordinado porque no resistieron a "la piedra mayor" juajuaajua" (risa malvada)

Se escucha la música de superman pero cuando aparece el verdadero superman tratando de levantar el meteorito dispuesto a salvar al mundo cae al piso moribundo…

"OH NO! La kriptonita!" – fue lo último que se le escuchó decir

"Ni superman es digno de ser mi subordinado juajuajua! Soy el más fuerte de todo el mundo… pero… oh no¿quién va a hacer el ramen!"

Tiririritiririri (música de la dimensión desconocida)

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿FIN?

* * *

JAJAJAJA espero que les haya gustado… lo hice en un momento en el que no llegaba la pizza… al principio quería hacer algo lindo (como se podrán haber dado cuenta en las primeras palabras) pero como no tenía inspiración para hacer algo lindo me puse a escribir lo primero que se me ocurrió…. Juajuajua (risa malvada) espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado… si es así DÉJENME REVIEWS! Y si no… TAMBIÉN DÉJENME REVIEWS! (por favor TT) Lo de las parejas fue porque soy demasiado cursi y necesita haber parejas!

Naruto tenía que sobrevivir ¿no? Por algo la serie se llama así xD… debo admitir que en este fic saqué todas mis frustraciones… como se podrán haber dado cuenta (ya que todos mueren) jeje… Gracias por haber soportado mis delirios… Nos vemos pronto!

Ah por cierto ("_que bien fastidia_" han de decir xD) pero es algo pequeñito… lean **_"acaso…¿te quiero?" _**(y dejen reviews!) A los que les gusta ya está el nuevo capítulo….. ahora sí los dejo… GRACIAS!


	2. Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... no tenía pensado seguirlo así que gracias a los que me pidieron seguir con esta enriquecedora labor (snif, snif) ¬¬ U ni yo me la creo... pero gracias por los reviews... ¡me dan poder! juajuajua espero que les guste este capítulo y si desean que siga mis delirios déjenme reviews juajuajua... **

**NOTA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (tampoco Leonardo Dicaprio y la tipa del Titanic xD) **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mariah Haruno... xD jeje **

**

* * *

**

**Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto**

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

"Ni superman es digno de ser mi subordinado juajuajua! Soy el más fuerte de todo el mundo… pero… oh no... ¿quién va a hacer el ramen!"

Tiririritiririri (música de la dimensión desconocida)

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"¡cállate idiota¿crees que soy tu sirvienta o qué?" dijo la señorita que hace el ramen mientras sacaba un bote de piedras que tenía y comenzaba a apedrear a naruto que gritaba "¡esto es por dejarme deforme!" le gritaba mientras lo pateaba hasta matarlo...

Cuando Naruto despertó estaba en un lugar blanco, todo blanco como una hoja de papel...

"oh ¡este blanco es tan blanco quedeslumbra!" exclamó

"¬¬ U pareces comercial de detergentes" dijo Shikamaru que estaba ahí

"¿Shikamaru¿Que no habias muerto de asfixia?"

"reviví idiota"

"¿y por qué?"

"¡imbecil estamos muertos por tu culpa!"

"¿muertos¿eso significa que puedo volar?" en eso Naruto se tiró a lo blanco (por que no había nada) y se cayó

"imbécil"

Todos los demás estaban ahí: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji,Gaara... en fin, todos... incluso Leonardo Dicaprio y la tipa del Titanic (sigo sin saber su nombre), y el presentador de noticias de la BBC (con su cabeza en una mano)

"¿y qué... este es el cielo?" pregunta Naruto "¿y donde están los demás?"

"imbécil somos todos" dijo Sasuke

"ya lo sé baka, pero todos los que se mueren... ¿dónde están?"

En eso se escucha la canción de Orochimaru (la que sale en el anime xD) y se oye una voz de ultratumba...

"esto no es el cielo..." dijo la voz de ultratumba

"¿entonces que es?" preguntó Kabuto "y deja de plagiar la canción de mi novio"

"Claro Kabuto defiéndeme amor..." dijo Orochimaru "Te amo tanto cariño" y diciendo esto le da otro infarto pero no se muere porque ya estaba muerto

"¬¬ U... no se que hacen estos aquí" dice la voz de ultratumba "pero este no es el cielo..."

"¡eso ya lo sabemos idiota!" dijo Gaara impaciente

Entonces apareció un rayo de la nada y le dio a Gaara provocando que Gaara saliera vestido de niñita exploradora

"Chico pelirrojo... déjame terminar"

"vuélveme a llamar pelirrojo y te meteré... y te meteré... y te meteré... y te meteré... y te meteré..."

Temari le dio un golpe a Gaara en la cabeza para que se callara...

"n.n U a veces se traba... es como un defecto de fábrica..."

"Bueno, como sea... no están en el cielo... están en un punto intermedio donde se les pondran pruebas para ver quienes se irán al cielo y quienes al infierno juajuajuajua" (risa malvada)

De pronto aparece un escenario de programas de concurso con marquesinas brillantes y todo eso...

"¡empezamos!" dijo la voz de ultratumba

"¡deja de decirme 'voz de ultratumba'! mejordime la voz... sensual " (N/a: está bien, no te enojes voz sensual)

"así está mejor... me gusta sentirme sexy... tanto como Orochimaru... así que por eso... ¡Orochimaru tu eres el primero!" dijo la voz sexy de la manera más seductora posible "ven acá cariño..."

Orochimaru va al frente y desparece todo el escenario y en su lugar aparece un bosque con varios animales tiernos (tal y como en Bambi)

"esta es la primera pueba... ¿Qué harías si caminas por el bosque y te encuentras un venado muerto?"

"lo levantaría y le daría respiración boca a boca" dice Orochimaru tratando de ganarse el cielo

"¡idiota se supone que lleva tres días muerto!" dice la voz "pero en fin... hazlo..."

En medio del bosque aparece un venado muerto casi en estado de putrefacción y aparecen todos los que estaban en el escenario para darle ánimos a Orochimaru...

"¡vamos amor!" dijo Kabuto sacando banderitas

Orochimaru tragó saliva y acercó lentamente su boca a la del venado (como fondo se escucha música de romance) cuando sus bocas se juntan, a Orochimaru empieza a gustarle y le da un beso del lenguita al venado muerto (la música cambia a la de la bella durmiente), despierta el venado... y le da un infarto de ver la cara de Orochimaru... de nuevo se muere... el venado, claro

"me ha traicionado Orochimaru-sama TT " empieza a gimotear Kabuto desconsolado

"pero solo era un venado ¬¬ U" dice Sakura aún con su deformidad

"Kabuto amor... perdóname, el venado no significó nada para mí TT" dice Orochimaru llorando "solo me dejé llevar por el momento"

"muy conmovedor pero... no sé si seas digno de pasar a la segunda prueba juajuajua" (risa malvada) "el siguiente es... ¡Neji!"

Neji pasa al frente mientras le firmaba autógrafos a los animales del bosque...

"¡idiota te voy a quemar tu estúpida cara de mierda!" dice Naruto enojado

"Lávate esa boca niño..." le dijo Neji "mi destino es ser bailarín" comienza a bailar como Michael Jackson

"bueno como sea..." dice la voz sexy... "Neji tu prueba es la siguiente... "

Neji comienza a recordar tiempos en que los pollos comían maíz y las golondrinas se mataban entre sí... mientras veían Sailor Moon al atardecer con los perros comiéndose a las golondrinas que caían muertas y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

"Lo siento" se disculpó Neji"es que soy muy sentimental y... recuerdo aquellas épocas en las que era bailarín de striptease"

Trikit, trikit... (el sonido de los grillitos)

"em... Neji... creo que te estás equivocando de historia" dice la voz "en fin... tu prueba es ... "

El escenario cambia radicalmente y aparece la porra de Neji (los animales del bosque y Tenten) con carteles que decían 'tú eres nuestro macho'. Bueno, me quedé en el escenario ¿no? bueno, el escenario cambió y aparecen en un club de striptease con bailarinas de playboy y todo eso...

"bueno Neji... demúestranos que harías ahora..." dijo la voz "comienza a bailar!"

"¿esto que tiene que ver con ir al cielo?" pregunta Tenten, pero de repente le cae una piedra en la cara provocando que quedara con un chipote en la frente (aunque estuviera muerta no se libraba de eso) cuando Tenten se giró descubrió que Naruto le había tirado la piedra

"¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"porque me caes mal... TT" dice llorando "tú no apareciste en el capítulo anterior y ahora apareces como si nada muy chula ¿no? que fácil es estar aquí sin haber sobrevivido a la masacre que la autora histérica,frustrada y traumada nos hizo pasar"

(N/a:ejem, ejem, ejem...) de pronto aparece Naruto bailando can can con un vestido de quinceañera juajuajua

"está bien está bien" dice Naruto mientras el escenario volvía a donde estaba Neji cambiándose de ropa xD "ya entendí... no te volveré a llamar histérica... aunque lo seas ¬¬"

Neji aparece bailando de manera muy sensual y sujetándose al tubo mientras movía su cuerpo al son de la cumbia (no se me ocurrió otra música) cuando terminó el baile... Neji pasó al frente...

"bien Neji... quieres saber si pasaste la prueba ¿no?... la respuesta es... no lo sé"

PLOF (todos caen al suelo)

"y supongo que los que están leyendo quieren saber que tiene que ver esto con ir al cielo ¿no? la respuesta es... no lo sé! sólo quería ver a Neji bailar striptease" dijo la voz

PLOF (Ahora todos los lectores cayeron al suelo)

"Ustedes deciden... " dice la voz "este es un duelo de tetonas... perdón... ejem... me equivoqué... este es un duelo de 2 grandes... voten señores y señoras... ¿Quién debería pasar a la siguiente prueba¿Orochimaru con su buena acción de tratar de revivir al venado? (aunque llevaba 3 días de muerto ¬¬ U) ó Neji con su baile de striptease... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con una buena acción?... pues Neji le hace un favor a la humanidad bailando striptease... juajuajua" (risa malvada) "todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de el delirante show delirios de las matanzas de Naruto..."

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo... gracias a los que me pidieron seguir con mis delirios... ahora voten por favor para ver quien podrá pasar a la siguiente prueba, el que no la pase se quedará descalificado y no podrá entrar al cielo... **

**Por favor dejen reviews si quieren que siga con mis delirios ah... y por favor díganme quienes quieren que sean los 2 siguientes en pasar a la prueba juajuajau **


	3. Duelo de tetonas perdón, de Titanes xD

**¡Otro capítulo más! muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones... Dejen reviews si quieren más delirios juajuajua... y voten, voten, voten, voten (n.n U lo siento me trabé) xD No los retraso más y los dejo con el tercer capítulo...**

**Antes que nada... ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... tampoco Leonardo Dicaprio ni la 'tipa del Titanic' (Kate Winslet)... aunque claro, no me molestaría en nada que me pertenecieran xD juajuajua**

* * *

**Duelo de tetonas (perdón de Titanes xD)**

"Hola de nuevo señores y señoras..." comienza a decir la voz sensual

"este ya se cree presentador de concursos ¬¬" dice Leonardo Di Caprio

"¿y a tí quién te habló estúpido?"dijo Naruto enojado "entiéndelo... el protagonista soy yo, sólo eres un 'extra' ¿ya comprendes? esta no es tu serie, no es tú película y si no te calmas ¡te quemaré tu estúpida cara de mierda!"

Todos empiezan a golpear a Leonardo Dicaprio...

"¡ya cálmense¡arruinan mi momento de gloria!" dijo la voz. Todos dejaron a Leonardo Dicaprio en paz que iba llorando a quejarse con Kate Winslet (gracias Guety xD...) mejor conocida como: 'la tipa del titanic', que comenzaba a consolarlo...

"bien como decía..." continuó la voz sensual "Señoras y señores... ustedes han votado por su favorito en su duelo de tetonas... em... perdón de titanes... así que lamento decirles... que este mundo no es justo así que..." redoble de tambores "Neji y Orochimaru... pasen al frente"

Neji y Orochimaru pasan al frente (Kabuto todavía estaba agitando sus banderitas)

"La persona que no se va a ir al cielo, la persona que no se va a ganar un millón de dólares y una casa nueva... em... perdón, me equivoqué de programa... la persona que perderá la oportunidad de ir al cielo porque el público no votó por él, la persona que no tiene suficientes fans o no es lo suicientemente guapo... la persona... OUCH¡¿QUIÉN ME TIRÓ ESA MALDITA PIEDRA!"

"Apúrate voz de porquería" dijo Naruto impaciente "o si no te tiraré la famosa 'piedra mayor' juajuajua" (risa malvada)

"¬¬ De acuerdo... esa persona... esa persona eres tú..." redoble de tambores "eres tú... Orochimaru juajuajua"

Empieza a sonar una cancion triste, mientras Kabuto llora desconsolado y Tenten y Neji se besan con pasión y los animales del bosque la miran con envidia...

"Lo siento Orochimaru pero el público no te quiere... esa es la realidad, así que ya te puedes ir largando de aquí y basta de sentimentalismos... si quieres decir unas palabras al público..." dice la voz

"Sí... claro" se seca unas lágrimas "Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí..."

"pero si quedaron 7 votos para Neji y sólo 1 para tí..." dice la voz

"¡entonces los odio a todos! seguro que no votaron porque tienen envidia de mi bello rostro, y de mi cabello sedoso ó tal vez de mi apuesto novio Kabuto..."

"Seguridad... por favor" aparecen los de seguridad y se llevan a Orochimaru de ahí a rastras

"a votación del público... el siguiente es... el fabuloso e irresistible... Gaara..."

Gaara pasa al frente con un semblante serio dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no irse con Orochimaru

"Gaara... tú prueba es... " la voz se quedó pensativa, mientras se cambia el escenario y aparecen todos en una playa de Acapulco "que te tires del bungee" (n/a: es cuando te tiras de una gran altura con una cuerda sujetada a la cintura) "mientras extiendes los brazos y gritas 'soy el rey del mundo' y después de eso nos recitarás uno de tus poemas"

"Un momento..." interrumpió Leonardo Dicaprio "¿sabes que te puedo demandar por utilizar mi frase 'soy el rey del mundo'?"

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" le gritó Naruto (como se podrán dar cuenta no le gusta que le roben el protagonismo) "ya te dije que esta no es tu historia... métete eso en la cabeza"

"De acuerdo, yo solo decía..."

"¿y puedo saber que tiene que ver esto con ir al cielo?" preguntó Gaara

"Nada... sólo quería verte saltar del bungee... y escucharte recitar un poema n.n... aquí yo pongo las reglas juajuajua" (risa malvada)

"¬¬ está bien..." dijo Gaara mientras se subía a la plataforma para saltar del bungee, y cuando todos los ojos se posaban en él, se quitó la playera dejando ver su sexy torso... mientras sacudía su cabellera al estilo 'Guardianes de la Bahía', dejando ver como ondeaba con el viento (incluso con la cámara lenta y todo eso). Neji le tapó los ojos a su prima...

"Hinata-sama, por la forma en que mueves tus dedos puedo ver que Gaara te gusta..." comenzó a decir Neji

"No... Neji nee-san..."

"y por la forma en que respiras puedo ver que me quieres dar una excusa..."

"p-pero..."

"por la forma en que tu trasero se menea al son de la cumbia puedo ver que quieres bailar" y diciendo esto comenzó a bailar de nuevo mientras todas las fans se volteaban a verlo

"¬¬ U creo que Neji se traumó con esto del baile" opinó Tenten

"¿y a tí quien te da derecho de opinar!" le gritó enojado Naruto (N/a: parece que está un poco irritable n.nU)

"em ... ¿se pueden calmar?" interrumpió la voz "este es el momento de Gaara..." y todas voltearon a ver otra vez a Gaara que se había quedado en 'pausa' (justo en su movimiento de cámara lenta) y cuando vio que todas lo miraban siguió quitándose la playera con el mismo estilo...

Cuando le amarraron la cuerda a la cintura, extendió los brazos y saltó mientras gritaba a todo pulmón '¡Soy el rey del mundo!' y Leonardo Dicaprio lloraba desconsolado mientras trataba de llamar a su abogado...

Todo con Gaara iba muy sexy hasta que se quedó colgado de cabeza un buen rato y los demás esperaban a que subiera...

"¿Me pueden subir por favor?" pidió Gaara tranquilamente"¡o si no sacaré una sierra eléctrica y los cortaré a todos en cachitos y luego los venderé y se los comerán en 'taquitos'! "amenazó Gaara con cara de maniaco. Rápido todos se apuraron a subirlo mientras Gaara seguía haciendo sus maquiavélicos planes... Cuando subió estaba como si nada, de nuevo.

"ya les dije que Gaara es muy temperamental n.n U" dijo Temari

Trikit Trikit (sonido de los grillitos) (N/a: los grillitos nunca pueden faltar, los contraté como 'extras' también)

"como sea..." dijo la voz "bueno Gaara ahora estamos listos para escuchar uno de tus conmovedores poemas"

"De acuerdo" dijo Gaara "estoy nervioso...mi poema empieza así:"

_"Las palomas blancas en verano escuchan a los burros rebuznar,_

_Siento el amor saliendo por mis poros como patos al graznar_

_Yo amo a todo el mundo, y todo el mundo me ama a mí,_

_De repente quiero sacar una sierra eléctrica y matar a todos los que hay aquí,_

_pero una voz me detiene y me dice: 'no, con la sierra no¡mejor con el hacha! juajuajua... y después los vendes en la taquería más cercana!'..."_

"Si Gaara es suficiente..." lo cortó la voz sensual "nos conmoviste a todos" en ese momento todos estaban llorando menos Leonardo Dicaprio, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, le dio un golpe en la cabeza diciendo:

"¿por qué no eres una persona normal?"

"TT ¡lo que pasa es que estás celoso de mi guapura!" se quejó

"Bueno… mucho ruido y pocas nueces, siempre había querido decir eso n.n U" dijo la voz "supongo que querrán saber que pasará con nuestro adorado pelirrojo…"

"Te lo advierto voz de mierda… vuélveme a llamar pelirrojo y sentirás… y sentirás… y sentirás… y sentirás…"

Temari le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza a Gaara:

"Lo siento n.n creo que las alturas lo trauman"

"como sea" continuó la voz "querrán saber que pasará con Gaara, pero antes… a petición del público… ¡Leonardo Dicaprio es tu turno!"

Leonardo Dicaprio pasa al frente, mientras Kate Winslet (la 'tipa del Titanic') le aplaude enérgicamente…

"¿qué tendré que hacer?" preguntó muy confiado "¿bailar striptease¿Aventarme del bungee desnudo?"

"No" dijo la voz "lo que tienes que hacer es…" redoble de tambores y cambio de escenario mientras aparecen todos en una manifestación "es detener esta manifestación y que todo acabe pacíficamente…"

"TT ¿por qué a mí me tocó lo más difícil?"

"¡Cállate anormal!" le gritó Naruto aventándole una piedra

"¡Cuidado y me arruinas mi rostro!"

"Empieza ya Leonardo" dijo la voz "estamos esperando" Todos los que estaban apoyando a Leonardo (e incluso los que no lo apoyaban) quedaron en un escenario desde donde todo se podía ver perfectamente…

Leonardo quedó en medio de la multitud enardecida que gritaba que dejaran de probar cosméticos en animales, Leonardo se subió a una tarima que estaba ahí y todos se giraron a mirarlo mientras murmuraban cosas como:

"¡Miren es Leonardo Dicaprio!"

"¿Qué no se había muerto?"

"Escuché que una piedra gigante le cayó en la cabeza…"

"Señoras y señores" empezó a decirles, todos lo miraban expectantes "quiero decirles que estoy en contra de esto… así que ya dejen la manifestación…"

Trikit Trikit (los grillitos de nuevo)

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó uno

"¡Volvamos a la manifestación!" todos se giraron para seguir gritando cosas, Leonardo puso cara de frustración pensando _"¿qué tanto quieres ésta gente?"_

"Señoras y señores…" volvió a intentarlo "quiero decirles que estoy a favor de todo esto…" la multitud lo miraba furiosamente, pero eso no hizo que él se detuviera "porque piénsenlo bien… si no lo probaran en animales, lo probarían en nosotros… y eso arruinaría nuestro cutis y nuestra salud… la salud de los seres humanos" mientras decía esto salieron banderitas atrás de él y se escucharon cohetes estallando…

Trikit Trikit (de nuevo los grillitos ¬¬ U parece que tendré que pagarles 'horas extra' xD)

"¡Todos contra él!" bramó la multitud histérica mientras le aventaban cosas: latas de refresco, botellas de plástico, tomates e incluso una piedra (N/a: Naruto cálmate por favor y deja de aventarle piedras)

"¡momento!" dijo Leonardo "si se calman prometo que donaré toda mi fortuna e incluso trabajaré horas extra en cine y todo lo donaré"

Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación entre la multitud… y poco a poco todos se comenzaron a ir a sus casas dejando al pobre Leonardo Dicaprio sentado en el piso todo golpeado y sucio (por los tomates).

"¡muy bien Leo!" dijo la voz con más confianza "pasaste la prueba... pero aún tengo una duda ¿cómo rayos vas a trabajar horas extra si ya estás muerto? juajuajua" (risa malvada) "bueno, como sea, eso no quiere decir que has ganado la prueba" al oír esto casi le da una crisis de nervios al pobre y Gaara se recuperó del 'shock' porqué pensó que había perdido…

"Como he dicho antes damas y caballeros…" continuó la voz "ustedes tienen el poder… con sus votos pueden decidir quien se queda a la siguiente prueba y quien se va…Gaara con su acción de tirarse al bungee y recitarnos su conmovedor poema" el público termina de secarse las lágrimas al recordar el poema de Gaara "ó Leonardo Dicaprio al detener una manifestación (aunque no trabajará 'horas extra') ustedes deciden… nos veremos en el próximo episodio de 'Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto' juajuajua" (risa malvada)

* * *

**¿Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado! denme el poder! juajuajua... (con sus reviews n.n U lo siento, es que a veces se me va el avión)... Recuerden... sólo ustedes tienen el poder... sonrían yla fuerza estará con ustedes (perdón creo que me equivoqué de historia xD) bueno...voten pod favor ustedes deciden quien se queda a la segunda prueba... xD **

**Un agradecimiento especial a _Guety _por decirme el nombre de 'la tipa del Titanic' (Kate Winslet) xD**


	4. Un sueño cumplido aunque algo sangriento

**¡Hola nuevamente! jeje otro capítulo más... perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y recuerden que los votos son sanos juajuajua... **

**Antes de empezar quiero hacer una aclaración a todos los que me preguntan que si Naruto es mío (jajaja ya parece ¬¬ U) pues les digo que no, no es mío, de hecho nadie (salvo la voz) me pertenece... pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto (mi ídolo!) juajuajua... claro, que a él no le pertenece la 'Tipa del titanic' xD

* * *

**

Un sueño cumplido... aunque algo sangriento xD

-¡Hola mi querido público! - dijo la voz sensual - ¿me extrañaban? juajuauja si es así le pueden echar la culpa a la autora que es una floja, bueno pues aquí está la siguiente emisión de nuestro programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"

-¡Apúrate voz de porquería idiota¡quiero concursar¡yo quiero¡yo quiero! - comenzó a suplicar nuestro rubio psicópata preferido - ¡quiero saber quien se va!

-¿Quieren saber quien se va¿en serio lo quieren saber? - redoble de tambores - entonces recapitulemos...

Aparece una pantalla gigante y se ve a Gaara sexy tirándose del bungee y a Leonardo Dicaprio intentando detener la manifestación

-Eso fue lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior - dijo la voz - déjenme contactar con la Licenciada de la Secretaría de Intervención para ver si tiene los resultados listos

Aparece la licenciada en un cuadrito pequeño y dice:

-Sí, 'voz', ya los tengo

-Gracias... chicos... Gaara, Leonardo, pasen al frente por favor - se escucha música de suspenso - acabamos de contar los votos y aquí estan los resulatados... el segundo expulsado será...

-Será... o bueno es... es... Leonardo Dicaprio - se escucha música triste, pero cambia de repente a una canción de cumbia y Neji empieza a bailar por instinto - ¡Naruto ya sé que estás feliz de que se haya ido Leonardo pero por favor deja la música triste!

-De acuerdo... voz estúpida - cambia la música de nuevo

Leonardo Dicaprio lloraba desconsolado mientras se despedía de su amor: 'la tipa del Titanic' y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque ni con su guapura y extraordinario carisma había logrado cautivar al público...

-¡Tal vez porque yo soy la estrella aquí! - se burló Naruto

-Pero al menos yo sé que esta votación estuvo muy reñida - le respondió Leonardo

-Claro que no -la intervino voz - por si el público desea saber, de los 12 votos que.. recibimos. los 12 fueron para Gaara

-¡Por qué? si yo soy más guapo, carismático, con cabello sedoso, Titaneisco...

-¡Sí, pero a nosotros no nos importa, así que largo de aquí! - dijo Naruto sacándolo a rastras

-Bueno, ahora que ya se fue es el turno de nuestro siguiente concursante... demos la bienvenida al siguiente: Kabuto pasa al frente por favor...

Kabuto pasa al frente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y secándose sus últimas lágrimas...

-¿Sigues llorando porque se fue Orochimaru?

-No, no es por eso... es que ¡me engañó con un venado! y eso no es todo, antes de irse... secuestró al pobre venado y se lo llevó con él...

-¿Es eso cierto? por favor necesito el video de seguridad...

En la pantalla gigante se ve a Orochimaru que es sacado a rastras por los de seguridad pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida... le da tiempo de agarrar al venado y llevárselo consigo sin darle tiempo a nadie para impedírselo.

-Oh esa es una falta muy grave... los venados de este programa están protegidos por las leyes... ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! - afirmó la voz enérgicamente - ya no llores Kabuto... ¿no quieres escuchar de que se trata tu prueba?

-¡Claro que sí! - dijo seguro de ganar

-Bueno... tu prueba es... - de repente todos se trasladan a un comedor público (en donde atienden a las personas de escasos recursos dándoles de comer) - Es que prepares una rica comida para todos estos niños que consistirá en sopa, plato fuerte y postre... pero con estos ingredientes de aquí...

En la cocina aparecen huevos, leche, tomates, agua, papa, pollo, carne de cerdo, plátanos, fresas, azúcar, jarabe de chocolate y sal.

-¿Sólo con eso? - preguntó Kabuto a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo

-¡Ya me hartaste Kabuto eres un pollo llorón! - dijo Naruto aventándole una piedra en la cabeza

-¬¬ Ya Naruto, deja que se deshaogue, además los pollos no lloran - intervino la voz - Y sí Kabuto, sólo con esos ingredientes, además de que tienes que dejar complacidos a los niños que lo comerán... ah, se me olvidaba... tampoco les tiene que dar indigestión, diarrea o nada parecido ¬¬ U y lo harás vestido de novia

-Está bien... - Asintió Kabuto llorando (aunque secretamente siempre había deseado vestirse de novia xD)

-Bien ahora... ¡Empieza ya!

Todos los que apoyaban a Kabuto (N/a: Nada más era la 'tipa del Titanic' porque ya no tenía a nadie a quien apoyar) y los que no lo apoyaban (que eran todos los demás) estaban sentados en una gradas viendo el espectáculo: Kabuto cocinando vestido de novia.

-Muy bien... - decía Kabuto - ¿Qué es lo que prepararé...?

-Apúrate que no tenemos todo el día - le gritó un niño

-¡Queremos comer! - dijo otro

-Eres una novia atractiva - se burló una niña

-TT lo que tengo que hacer... - seguía lloriqueando Kabuto - Bueno, creo que de sopa les haré una rica sopita de pollo...

Comenzó a cocinar lo antes posible ya que no quería que nigún niño _("molestias andantes" _pensaba élse enojara. Así que empezó a tararear una canción...

-¡No queremos que cantes! - dijo un niño con una cara de maniaco

-¡Déjame en paz molesto chamaquillo insignificante, psicópata, maniático depresivo...! - pero se calló al recordar que podía perder la prueba - Eso me lo digo a mí mismo, no es para tí... n.n U - Dijo disculpándose

Cuando ya hubo terminado y servido la sopa se dispuso a hacer el pato fuerte: Bisteces entomatados con huevos hervidos. Con esto tuvo un poco más de problemas debido a que los huevos se le quemaron (No piensen mal, me refiero a los huevos para comer xD) y los tomates estaban un poco pasados (_"no lo van a notar"_ pensaba) Cuando ya hubo terminado el plato fuerte, se dispuso a hacer el postre...

-Para esto no importa mucho el platillo - se decía a sí mismo - Los niños comen de todo con tal de que tenga mucha azucar juajuajua - Así que mezcló el plátano con las fresas, la leche, los huevos, azúcar y mucho pero mucho jarabe de chocolate...

-Esto parece mier... - empezó a decir Kabuto

-¡Apúrate que ya tengo hambre! - lo interrumpió el mismo niño maniático

-Muy bien niñatos... - dijo en voz baja empezando a servir la sopa a cada uno - Aquí esta su comida 'Criaturas lindas' - decía ante los demás

Cuando los hermosos y adorables niños hubieron terminado de comer la sopa empezaron a devorar los bisteces como una tropa de animales salvajes que no comía nada desde hace meses.

-Parece que les gustó n.n - Exclamó Kabuto con alegría dirigiéndose al público

-De hecho no - respondió un niño - pero esto comparado con tu asquerosa sopa es una manjar de los Dioses

-Y además nos das lástima - completó una 'linda niña'

-¡Queremos el postre!

-Claro adorables 'Criaturas del Señor'

Kabuto fue a la cocina corriendo y sacó el postre que le dio a los pequeños...

-¡IIIuuugg!- dijo un pequeñín con cara de asco - esto parece mier...

-Está asqueroso - interrumpió otro niño

-Pero seguro es su obra de arte - exclamó la 'niñita compasiva' de hace un momento - seguro lo llamará: 'este es mi excremento' ¿no es así Kabuto?

-Sí claro - respondió este

-Pues a mí no me gusta - dijo un niño aventándoselo en la cara a Kabuto - ¡oops! se me cayó... pero ya estaba lleno...

Todos los niños enseguida comenzaron a hacer lo mismo dejando a Kabuto maltratado física y psicológicamente. De repente Kabuto y su público se cambiaron de lugar y aparecieron en el estudio del programa de nuevo...

-Bien Kabuto - aununció la voz - pregunté a varios niños y me dijeron que les caíste muy bien y ojalá que vuelvas...

El pobre Kabuto empezó a temblar al escuchar esto.

-Pero... no creas que has pasado - dijo la voz - porque ahora toca el turno de alguien muy sexy...

Todos los concursantes que quedaban se pusieron nerviosos por ver quien iba a pasar (No querían ser las próximas víctimas de los pequeños niñitos)

-De alguien con un gran 'sex appeal' es considerado como símbolo sexual del momento y las niñas lo adoran... con ustedes... ¡Itachi! - Itachi pasó al frente apartándose un mechón de cabello con un sexy movimiento...

-¿Qué tendré que hacer? - preguntó

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Itachi, porque lo que tienes que hacer es algo nunca visto en un programa... es algo muy emocionante...¿Qué crees Itachi?

-No sé

-Pero ¿qué crees?

-Ya dije que no lo sé

-¿Qué creeeees?

-¡Que no lo sé con un carajo!

-Bueno Itachi - dijo la voz - es algo que siempre has deseado...

-¿Rímel contra agua?

Trikit Trikit (los grillitos)

-No, otra cosa... es un sueño que siempre tuviste...

Itachi rememoró viejos tiempos cuando era un pequeño adorable y las golondrinas le hacían popó en la cabeza mientras el estaba en el jardín actuando en su propia obra de Teatro (y Neji aparecía a su lado bailando cumbia)...

-Mi sueño era... - Itachi comenzó a llorar - Era ser estrella de Hollywood

-Claro, y por eso cumpliremos tu gran sueño... - redoble de tambores y aparecen en una alfombra roja con Itachi vestido muy 'chic' y toda la cosa mientras sonaba la canción de Fiebre de sábado por la noche (N/a: pero ojo, no estaba usando plataformas)

-Y aquí está la figura juvenil del momento chicas - anunció una voz (que no era la voz sensual) - con ustedes ¡Uchiha Itachi!

Itachi comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja; se sentía realizado con miles de fans gritándole, aventándole sostenes, tangas, y demás lencería... hasta que cayó rodando por la alfombra causando un gran estruendo...

-Ooops lo siento - se disculpó Sasuke que estaba comiendo un plátano y había dejado caer 'accidentalmente' la cáscara

Pero por increíble que parezca las fans se lanzaron encima de él asfixiándolo mientras unas personas de seguridad sacaban sus pistolas y comenzaban a matar a las fans, pronto aparecían varios asesinos con sierras eléctricas y también empezaban a matar, Naruto había caído en la tentación y sacó su costal de piedras para lanzárselo a todas las personas que quedaban y Gaara, mejor conocido como: "El asesino del hacha" mataba a todos los que podía con su poderosa arma... y así comenzó: "Masacre en Hollywood".

Rápidamente Itachi se salió de ahí como pudo escapándose de los ríos de sangre que comenzaban a fluir a borbotones, claro que a él no le podía pasar nada porque ya estaba muerto... Sasuke estaba sentado comiendo palomitas, Neji bailaba cumbia con Tenten, Hinata le echaba porras a Gaara y a Naruto, Ino quería besar a una fan (recuerden que es lesbiana)... Shikamaru y Temari se besaban con pasión, Gai se unía a la matanza junto con Lee, y Kakashi se estaba durmiendo, Sakura estaba con su gran bola en la cabeza observando todo con horror... (increíblemente parece que es la única "normal" aquí), claro, faltan Kabuto y 'la tipa del Titanic' que se encontraban llorando por sus respectivos amores...

De pronto se transportaron hacia el escenario ya un poco más calmados aunque Naruto quería lanzar más piedras...

-Parece que en esto se ha convertido tu deseo - dijo la voz

-TT Sí - lloriqueba Itachi - todo se echó a perder por culpa de una cáscara de plátano

-Bueno, hay que ver el lado bueno - se defendió Sasuke - al menos se grabó todo y ya será un clásico de nombre 'Masacre en Hollywood'

-Pero Itachi - lo consoló la voz - cumpliste tu sueño, un poco sangriento, pero lo hiciste y debes de sentirte bien juajuajua...

-O.O Ahora que lo pienso... ¿esto que tiene que ver con ir al cielo?

-Nada... es que me gusta cumplir tus deseos papasote...

-Ejem... ah bueno... - dijo Itachi nervioso - y... ¿entonces voy a pasar a la siguiente ronda? - dijo con voz sensual

-no lo sé... eso depende de los votos...

¡PLOF!

-Bueno público, ahora sí hicimos honor al nombre del programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"... espero que hayan disfrutado este programa un poco sangriento y los espero para la próxima... recuerden con sus votos tienen el poder. Nuestra Licenciada de la Secretaría de Intervención (N/a: ya podemos pagarle porque Leonardo se fue xD...)cuenta personalmente los votos y se asegura de que todo sea democráticamente... Con su voto pueden salvar a Kabuto o a Itachi... ustedes deciden... Nos vemos en la próxima emisión de este programa educativo: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"...

* * *

**Esto fue todo por hoy n.n... recuerden ríanse xD estudios recientes revelaron que por reír aumentas tu tiempo de vida xDD... jeje Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y por favordejen reviews para ver si les gustó (y recuerden votar) jeje... Saludos a todos... Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews... en serio que me alegran muchísimo xDD...**


	5. Ancianos y otros personajes

**Otro capítulo más¡espero que les guste! Recuerden dejar reviews son muy sanos... espero que este capítulo les guste... pero antes:**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Bueno, deboconfesar que hace una semana fui a Japón y compré a Gaara juajuajua... ahora trabaja conmigo como esclavo, la verdad yo quería a Sasuke, pero Mariah ya lo había comprado antes que yo u.u) xDD

* * *

**

Ancianos y otros personajes...

-Hola mi querido y amado público quiero que sepa que me encanta que voten, es algo que simplemente es excitante ¡groarr! em... ¿es el horario familiar¡Rayos! - dijo la voz super sensual - Bueno querido público, bienvenidos a su programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto" ¿Quién concursará hoy? ... Pero antes... ¡Los resultados!

En la pantalla gigante sale Kabuto vestido de novia bailando de una manera muy sexy con Orochimaru que se contoneaba al son de la música, para los que se lo pregunten, Neji aparecía en el fondo bailando cumbia.

-Em... creo que es el vídeo equivocado - dijo la voz - ¡Naruto por favor cambia el video que pusiste el de la boda de Kabuto con Orochimaru!

-¡Pues es que se parecen, además yo que culpa tengo¡Se supone que soy el protagonista y me tienes trabajando como tu esclavo!

En la pantalla ahora sí aparece Kabuto vestido de novia en el albergue infantil y los niños están tirándole la comida, Kabuto llorando desconsoladamente ya un niño le dio diarrea e indigestión...

-Kabuto, se supone que no tenía que darle diarrea a nadie...

-Pero yo que culpa tengo... ¡además todo el público se enteró de mi boda con Orochi!

-De acuerdo... - dijo la voz con nerviosismo (N/a: ya saben que cuando Kabuto se pone a llorar no hay quien lo pare) - ¡Naruto! pon el siguiente video...

En el siguiente video aparece Itachi muy guay caminando por la alfombra roja con fans enloquecidas arrojándole su lencería, y luego se ve a Sasuke tirando la cáscara de un plátano "accidentalmente". Luego sangre corriendo a mares un grupo de fans cortadas en cachitos y algo inédito: se ve a Gaara en la esquina de la calle con un puesto que decía: "Tacos y garnachas Hollywood".

-No me digas que esos tacos eran - dijo Sakura poniéndose verde - ¡yo comí 30!

-Pues a mí me parecieron deliciosos - comentó Chouji a Gaara que parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo

-Bueno, supongo que querrán saber quien es el que ganó juajuajua quiero decirles chicos que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y siempre que los veo recuerdo cuando eran unos niños pequeños, tú Kabuto, cuando ibas al baño y lo apestabas todo, quiero decirte que nunca te olvidaré y a tí Itachi, recuerdo que desde pequeño siempre te gustó usar rimel. Quiero decirles a los 2 que estoy orgullosa y que...

Pero la voz no pudo continuar porque Gaara sacó su motosierra dispuesto a matar al que siguiera hablando.

-Tranquilo Gaara... ponla en el piso... eso... ¡buen chico¿En qué estábamos? Ah... nuestra licenciada, por favor quiere decirnos... ¿Tiene los resultados listos?

-Si 'voz' - y después de dcir esto desapareció misteriosamente muchos dicen que los aliens se la robaron, otros dicen que se mudó a Hollywood, otros que estaba enamorada de Orochimaru y que se fue con él (al parecer no sabe que es gay) pero esa fue la última vez que se le vio y su paradero es un misterio...

-Bueno chicos... den un paso al frente: Itachi lo siento, es cierto que eres guapo, carismático, con un gran 'sex appeal', sin cirugías plásticas (al menos eso creo), pero el público decidió...

Itachi tenía los ojos bordeados de lágrimas y Sasuke apretaba los puños dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él. No quería que se fuera todavía porque aún faltaba una prueba y quería enfrentarse contra su hermano para luchar por el puesto de 'El más guapo, guay, atractivo y sexy Uchiha'.

-...el público decidió que... te quedes Itachi. Kabuto lárgate de aquí que no te quiero ver más... chu chu... ¡largo!

La 'tipa del Titanic' lo consoló porque ahora ella estaría sola, sin ningún apoyo, ya no tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus penas.

-El siguiente en concursar es... - música por favor - Gay... perdón... ¡Gai! pasa al frente...

Gai trataba de caminar pero no podía ver nada porque sus enormes cejas habían crecido hasta el punto de taparle los ojos... pero apareció nuestro héroe mejor conocido como: "Gaara, el asesino del hacha" y le cortó de un tajo las cejas.

-Bueno, Gai, tu prueba es la siguiente...

Cambian de escenario y aparecen de pronto en una especie de lugar oscuro, lleno de árboles y maleza, parecía un laberinto.

-... es algo sencillo Gai - mira al público y le guiña un ojo - sólo tienes que salir de aquí y encontrar los calzoncillos dorados que son los que te van a guiar con su resplandor - música de héroe

Todos los que apoyaban a Gai: Lee con una pancarta que decía 'Vamos Gay-sensei usted es el mejor si gana le daré mi tanga de leopardo', Tenten y Neji con una cara de 'lo estamos apoyando por obligación'.

-Oh Lee - dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la pancarta - ¡no puedo creer que me vayas a dar tu tanga más preciada!

-Ven Tenten - dijo Neji - bailemos cumbia - diciendo esto comenzaron a bailar cumbia nuevamente mientras un grupo de fans se ponía en círculo rodeando a la pareja.

Trikit Trikit -grillitos cantando-

-Bueno Gai... empieza... ¡ya!

Gai estaba solo, pero se veía el resplandor del calzoncillo a lo lejos, así que se entusiasmó pensando que eso era algo demasiado fácil, pero no contaba con que de pronto aparecería alguien que iba a cambiar sus planes, algo aterrador, algo...

-¡Detente ahí! - dijo un muchacho de 15 años de ojos color verde y pelo negro azabache, no está de más decir que tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente

-¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Gai acercándose a él

-¿No sabes quien soy¡Santos pollos! - dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la frente como si la cicatriz le doliera - soy Harry Potter: el niño que vivió

-bueno, aunque eso es bastante obvio, porque si no estarías muerto y serías: Harry Potter... el niño que murió -

-Cierto, nunca lo había pensado... ¡Gracias por encontrarle sentido a mi existencia!

-Harry... - dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos y un atardecer atrás

-Gai...

-Harry

-Gai...

Pero pronto calló una piedra del cielo matando instantáneamente a Harry Potter.

-¡Naruto! - exclamó la voz - se supone que no tenías que intervenir...

-Bueno, está bien... pero es que ese sujeto me crispó los nervios

Mientras ellos discutían, en el laberinto, Gai estaba sujetando la mano de Harry Potter que había muerto. De repente apareció un tipo que era pálido como la muerte, a modo de nariz tenía 2 rendijas y sus 2 pequeños ojos rojos eran muy parecidos a los de una serpiente...

-¡Orochimaru! - gritaron todos sorprendidos

-¡No! Yo soy Lord Voldemort y vengo a llevarme el cadáver de Harry Potter

Diciendo esto se llevó el cuerpo del desafortunado muchacho y desapareció por ahí...

-Bueno... pues que se le puede hacer - dijo Gai encogiéndose de hombros y de repente vio como los calzoncillos dorados brillaban a lo lejos - Tengo que continuar TT

Siguió caminando un poco más y más hasta que llegó cerca de un claro de un río donde la luz de la luna caía gracilmente dejando ver lo que era una criatura de largos cabellos rubios, dorados como el sol que fácilmente podrían confundirse con los ansiados calzoncillos dorados...

-Hola criatura extraña - dijo el susodicho de largos cabellos dorados (N/a: Sí, era hombre) - ¿por qué tienes esos ojos tan raros?

-para verte mejor - dijo Gai

-¿y esa boca tan extraña?

-para poder comer tacos en la taquería de Gaara

-¿y esas cejas encrespadas?

-Son para que no le entre polvo a mis ojos

-y ese...

-Bien, creo que nos hemos equivocado de historia - interrumpió la voz

-Creo que sí - dijo Gai - ¿En qué estábamos? Ah... ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Legolas y soy uno de los elfos más hermosos y valientes

-¿Nani? O.O

-¿Qué es nani¿Es algo así como nana: niñera¡No entiendo lo que dices!

-¿Pero en dónde rayos estoy?

-En mi historia: 'el señor de los anillos': Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un anillo para...

-Este tío se droga - se escuchó decir a Sasuke

-¡Bueno mi joven pupilo! - exclamó Gai con lágrimas en los ojos - Disfruta del poder de tu juventud y córtate el cabello que pensé que eras mujer y ya me había ilusionado

-¬¬ Como si una mujer te fuera a hacer caso... - murmuró Legolas

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído

-Entonces creo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí... ¡debemos pelear!

-¡Pues peleemos entonces!

Así comenzaron una encarnizada lucha hasta que apareció Gandalf (el mago de el señor de los anillos) platicando con Yoda...

-¿Qué shampoo usas? - preguntaba Yoda

-Utilizo Head&Shoulders ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que tu cabello largo y sedoso es... mientras mi calva verde no puede ver al cabello crecer

-¡Pero que es eso! - exclamó Gandalf señalando a la lucha encarnizada para distraer a Yoda, porque en realidad no entendía ni jota de lo que el tipo verde decía.

-¡Oh! dos pupilos fuertes pelear, pero entre ellos Legolas está

-¿Eh¡Legolas¡Hay que detenerlos!

Yoda se puso en medio de los 2 y los separó diciéndoles:

-si ustedes vuelven a pelear, maestros Jedi no podrán ser jamás

-¿Qué dice este tipo? - preguntó Legolas

-No lo sé, pero suena algo malo

-Está bien, dejemos de pelear - convino el elfo

Se dieron un abrazo de amigos y Legolas acompaño a Gai hasta la esquina de el laberinto desde donde se podía ver el calzoncillo dorado resplandeciendo en toda su magnitud.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte con tu calzoncillo - le dijo Legolas

-¡Y que el poder de la juventud te acompañe!

Gai llegó hasta donde estaba el calzoncillo dorado y cuando lo tocó, mágicamente se tele transportó al escenario del programa, todos estaban ahí y Lee lo felicitó y le regaló su posesión más preciada: su tanga de leopardo. Neji estaba sentado porque de tanto bailar le dolían los pies y Tenten estaba retocándose sus chongos.

-Muy bien hecho Gai... ¡ahora toca el turno a un alguien excelente!... a alguien que... ¡un momento! - exclamó la voz de pronto - Me ha llegado un boletín informativo - Se dice que 'la tipa del Titanic' acaba de desaparecer, nadie la ha visto, pero rumores cercanos dicen que Lord Voldemort se la llevó. Bueno, una concursante menos... ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí toca el turno de alguien muy copión, de alguien que se pone un pupilente rojo... ¡Kakashi! El hombre de la máscara de tela pasa al frente por favor...

000000 ...2 horas después...000000

-Por fin llegas - exclamó la voz enojada

-Lo siento, es que me perdí por el camino de la vida...

-Bueno, bueno... ¡al grano! tu prueba es...

El escenario cambia y todos aparecen en una playa en pleno verano donde había varios turistas todos muy entretenidos que ni cuenta se dieron de que por lo menos 20 personas habían aparecido de repente de la nada (N/a¿a qué son muy distraídos?)

-Es que trates de ligarte a por lo menos 10 chicas, menores de 80 años sin que ninguna te rechace abiertamente, porque si alguna lo hace, quedarás automáticamente descalificado.

Todos los que apoyaban a Kakashi (que eran Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y claro... una gran cantidad de chicas) se sentaron a verlo en acción. Mientras los demás se iban a la playa y Gaara empezaba a construir su pequeño restaurant de arena en donde empezó a vender tacos de... no querrán saberlo, pero ya se lo imaginarán... y los demás comenzaban a disfrutar del sol. Ah... y Neji volvía a bailar cumbia en medio de la playa con varias chicas a su alrededor. (A las que Gaara mató para poder hacer taquitos)

-Ano sa, ano sa voz estúpida¿por qué nosotros no podemos disfrutar? - preguntó Naruto

-¡Cállate Naruto! alguien tiene que apoyar a Kakashi-sensei - le dijo Sakura

-Parece que la deformidad te afectó el cerebro...

-Kakashi... empieza... ¡ahora!

Kakashi simplemente se quitó la camisa, se sentó en una silla de playa y se puso a leer su novela, de pronto, casi de la nada, aparecieron muchas mujeres de todos lados, niñas, jóvenes, ancianas menores de 80 años, pero cuando iban a llegar junto a Kakashi... apareció Gaara y mató a muchas que apenas iban a llegar a él. Las únicas que sobrevivieron a la masacre de Gaara fueron 5 ancianas menores de 80 años.

-¿Qué? - se excusó Gaara con una carita de inocente - Necesito carne para mis tacos

-bueno - suspiró Kakashi levantándose - Al menos ya tengo la mitad del camino recorrido... aunque son ancianas ¬¬

Así, fue acercándose a una gran cantidad de chicas, y todas le correspondían, pero había un pequeño problema: estaba oscureciendo y esa era una playa que no permitía a las chicas jóvenesquedarse en la noche, así que todas las chicas guapas se estaban yendo. Finalmente sólo le faltaba una chica para completar su reto, pero sólo estaba un grupo de ancianas que estaban practicando aerobics en el agua.

-al menos no tengo que besar a ninguna ni nada parecido

Volvió a repetir lo anterior, quitándose la camisa de nuevo, pero sorprendentemente ninguna anciana le hizo caso, porque con ellas estaba: El Rey de los Ancianos; que era un viejito bastante atractivo... Kakashi pasó horas y horas tratando de que alguna anciana le hiciera caso, pero nada...

-Parece que tendré que jugarme el todo por el todo - suspiró con algo de nervios, pues sabía que si alguna anciana lo rechazaba no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar

Así que se acercó a una anciana que no parecía tan anciana (N/a: Los milagros de las cirugías) y la besó apasionadamente. Mientras todos, absolutamente todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. De repente todos se transportaron al escenario, pero como en ese momento Kakashi besaba a la anciana, ella también se fue con ellos. Y trataba de meterle mano de más a Kakashi que trataba de zafarse de ella.

-¡Oh anciana! - dijo la voz - regrese a sus clases de aerobics - diciendo esto la tele transportó de nuevo a la playa - muy bien Kakashi, cumpliste muy bien tu prueba.

-Aunque la habría terminado antes de no ser por Gaara ¬¬

-¿Qué? - respondió el chico con la misma cara de inocente de antes - es un buen negocio

-Bien - dijo la voz - ¿Quién pasará a la siguiente prueba¿Kakashi o Gay... perdón, Gai? No se lo pierdan en la siguiente emisión de este, su programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto" y no se olviden de votar, porque un solo voto puede hacer la diferencia. No deje que se vaya su personaje favorito juajuajua ¡porque ya no hay vuelta atrás! Ah, se me olvidaba, en el siguiente programa, yo contaré los votos debido a que Nuestra Licenciada despareció "misteriosamente" (N/a: ya sabía que algo tan bueno no podía durar mucho, cobraba barato TT). Eso es todo querido público. Los espero nuevamente... aunque deberían ser las matanzas de Gaara ¬¬... no me mires así Gaara.

* * *

**Espero que se hayan reído con este capítulo, y ya saben voten, para saber quien se quedará... Recuerden que los reviews dan poder juajuajua! No se olviden de reir... Antes de irme quería aclarar unas dudas que surgieron en el review de Itsuki Toshi: **

**-¿De dónde sacó Sasuke el plátano si todo era blanco: Pues no lo sé... la verdad es que de repente aparecen instrumentos marca Naruto, por ejemplo: el plátano de Sasuke, las palomitas, el hacha y la sierra de Gaara... Todo es posible en mis delirios xDD**

**-¿Cómo está eso de que Neji baila striptease? Pues sí todos escucharon bien! yo conocí a Neji hace tiempo, cuando fue la fiesta de una amiga, verán, llevaron a un bailarín de striptease y cuando lo ví bien... OMG! era Neji ¿creen que lo solté en toda la fiesta?**

**Bien, espero que eso responda a sus preguntas, y recuerden no teman en preguntar porque soy un libro abierto, no tengo secretos ocultos juajuajua**

_--Espacio para la publicidad--_

**_Se solicita información sobre el paradero de nuestra querida Licenciada de la Secretaría de Intervención que desapareció misteriosamente de este fic. Aunque muchos me han dicho que huyó porque no le pagaba lo suficiente no descansaré hasta encontrarla. Bueno, aunque si se la llevaron los aliens no hay mucho que hacer ¿no?_**

-------

**_Más servicio para la comunidad: Si alguien ve por la calle a la tipa del Titanic también agradecería que me llamara porque no le he dado su liquidación, con eso de que despareció misteriosamente..._**


	6. ¿Quieren tacos?

**¡Hola! bueno, un capítulo más de Delirios... quiero decirles que esta vez tenemos a una invitada muy especial: Yuffie (Loner) de: "Los árboles mueren de pie" un fic realmente muy bueno. En fin... espero que les guste... Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a localizar a Nuestra Licenciada, pero desgraciadamente no la encontramos: Yuffie me dijo que la vio en Egipto y Karura que la vio afuera de su casa... pues bien, parece que está dándole la vuelta al mundo, por eso les pedimos que si la ven nos avisen, porque se encuentra perdida y es un peligro para la sociedad.**

**Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Qué Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen?... pues les digo que Kishimoto me dio de regalo de cumpleaños a Gaara al cual tengo como mi esclavo! **

* * *

**¿Quieren tacos?**

-Buenos días tardes o noches querido público - en el fondo se escuchan aplausos... pero resulta que Naruto los pone con una grabadora

-Hey, no reveles mis oscuros secretos - dijo la voz enojada - bien, hoy para despedir a uno de nuestros queridos personajes... tenemos a una invitada especial... ¡pasa por favor Loner! - en ese momento la chica castaña entra triunfalmente mientras la grabadora de Naruto sigue encendida

-Te conocimos por tu hermoso fic – los lectores se secan una lagrimilla al recordar tan conmovedor momento – "Los árboles mueren de pie"

-Hola querido público quiero decirles que primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis papás porque son re lindos! También a...

-Bien, bien ¬¬ no estamos en los oscares querida - dijo la voz - y ustedes querido público, tal vez se pregunten como le hicimos para que Loner viniera, ya que no está muerta, pues les diré que - se escucha música de la dimensión desconocida - ¡... no lo sabemos!

-Bien yo quiero estar con mi querido Itachi-san - corre a abrazar a Itachi que cae al suelo y se quedan ahí revolcándose, se acercan miles de fans del chico a separarlos, pero al ver a Gaara con su cuchillo de carnicero en una mano y el hacha en la otra se lo piensan mejor.

-¿Van a quedar revolcándose ahí?

Trikit Trikit - grillitos -

-! Hey chicos!

-Es que no se me quita de encima - dijo Itachi

-Pero bien que te gusta - murmuró Sasuke

-Eh, bueno, mientras ellos 2 se revuelcan en el piso, recapitulemos... - Sale en una pantalla gigante Gai platicando con Harry Potter y luego se ve cómo éste cae al suelo y muere gracias a la pedrada de Naruto.

Se escuchan varios aplausos del público - tuvimos que pagarles para que aplaudieran - Y luego en la misma pantalla aparece... ¿La boda de Orochimaru y Kabuto¡Naruto!

-Está bien - dice el rubio resignado y cambia la cinta

Entonces en la pantalla aparece Kakashi en la playa conquistando a las chicas y Gaara con su cara de psicópata matando a muchas de ellas. Después, en el fondo, aparece Neji bailando cumbia, y al final ¡aparecen los ancianos!

-Bien querido público (¡Loner, Itachi, por favor!) debemos decir quien de nuestros 2 queridos personajes se va para siempre y no lo volveremos a ver... como Nuestra Querida Licenciada se fue, Loner es la que va a decir los resultados hoy... – aparece Loner de repente

-¿Están seguros de que quieren saber? – dice Loner

-¡Sí! - dicen los personajes obligados por Gaara y su sierra (N/a¡Gracias Gaara!)

-¿Pero están seguros?

-Sí

-¿Seguros?

-¡Que sí carajo! - aparecen varios jarrones amenazando a Loner

-¡Vale, no se pongan violentos¡En serio que son problemáticos! El expulsado es... ¡ven querido Itachi y abrazame fuerte! - Itachi va y la abraza, pero es jalado por la multitud de fanáticas enardecidas que quieren aventar jarronazos

-Guarden sus jarrones chicas - dijo la voz - aquí tenemos a Naruto con sus piedras... es broma querida Loner n.n - añade la voz al ver que Loner está a punto de convertirse en Hulk

-¿Pero es que no me van a dejar decir el nombre del maldito expulsado?

Trikit Trikit (los grillitos de nuevo)

-Así me gusta - dijo Loner sacando un látigo de la nada - ¡Obedezcan esclavos! -chasquea el látigo - ¿Qué? ah... me están diciendo que me equivoqué de historia... ¿pero… que querían?

Jarrones en las manos de la multitud

-Neh! bueno el expulsado es Gay... ¡digo Gai! y ya, no se para que hacen tanto drama si ya lo sabían... ¡morite Gay... o Gai o Guy o cómo te llames!

-¡Sí! - grita la multitud enardecida esta vez apoyando a Loner

Entra 'seguridad' y saca a rastras a Gay digo Gai (es que se me va la letra xD) que llevaba la tanga de leopardo encima de las mallas (Estilo superman) y gritaba cosas acerca del poder de la juventud...

-Pero no hay necesidad que me lleven arrastrando - gritó Gai con fuego en los ojos

-Este es un tipo muy raro - dijo un policía de seguridad - ¿cómo es que se le están incendiando sus ojos?

En eso llegan los bomberos al escuchar la palabra 'incendio' y le con el extintor le echan la espuma en los ojos.

-¡Mis ojos, estoy ciego¡Te esperaré Kakashi, mi gran rival, esta vez ganaste pero la próxima vez yo te venceré!

-¿dijiste algo? - dijo Kakashi levantando su vista del libro

-¡NOOO!

-Bueno, muy conmovedor - dijo la voz - pero estamos aquí para presentar a nuestro nuevo concursante... démosle la bienvenida a...

... - Se hace un silencio

-¿Loner¿Alguien a visto a Loner? (ella tenía que decir el nombre)

-¡Tampoco está Itachi! - gritó Sasuke para fastidiar a su hermano

-¿Loner! - llama la voz con un altavoz

-¿quien me llama? - responde la chica con los cabellos 'algo' desordenados - ah sí, el próximo en concursar es... ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke pasa al frente saludando a la prensa ¿cuál prensa? en fin...

-Querido Sasuke - empieza a decir la voz - quiero que sepas que... ¡Te amo!... lo siento, es que se me va, pero bueno antes quiero aclarar que no habrá favoritismos de ningún tipo contigo... así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (23 de julio) como regalo quiero decirte que pasaste la prueba...

-¿En serio?

-No, de hecho tu prueba es la siguiente... - cambian de escenario y aparecen en una pasarela de modelos... en donde Orochimaru es el anfitrión del espectáculo.

-Ano sa - dijo Naruto - voz estúpida ¿cómo es que Orochimaru ha podido revivir para dirigir el evento?

-¿Es que quieres hacerlo tú? - dijo la voz sarcástica, Naruto miró a Orochimaru y tragó saliva.

-Pero... ¿tengo que vestirme así? - la voz asintió con la cabeza (N/a¿Cómo puede una voz asentir con la cabeza? O.O) - entonces creo que mejor Orochimaru debe conducir

Orochimaru llevaba una bufanda de peluche rosa y un traje negro de cuero, con un hoyo en el trasero (N/a¿Alguna vez vieron American Pie 3(La boda)?) Si la vieron, fíjense en la despedida de soltero: un tipo gay tiene un pantalón con un hoyo en el trasero xD). Y una bolsa con un perrito chihuahueño adentro (que casi se estaba asfixiando).

-¡Sasuke pon atención! - lo llamó la voz al ver que estaba coqueteando con Loner - Tu prueba es que modeles en ese escenario, no me importa lo que hagas con tal de ganarte la atención de...

-Jajaja... - empezó a reír Sasuke confiado - ¿de quién?

-De... nuestro segundo invitado especial... ¡Gollum! - aparece Gollum sentado en un palco con cara de psicópata y platicando con Gaara que intentaba venderle sus tacos

-¿...de 'él'? - preguntó Sasuke asustado

-Sí, de él, no se fija en nadie desde que una persona se llevó su anillo de bodas así que quiero que lo hagas sonreír de nuevo

-Está bien...

Desde otro palco lo estaban apoyando Sakura (con su deformidad), Naruto (obligado por la autora), Kakashi y un gran club de fans. Loner también lo quería apoyar, pero de nuevo se había 'fugado' con Itachi.

-¡Hola mis queridos amigossss! - dijo Orochimaru con voz siseante - Bienvenidos al desfile 'Orochimarutesco' en donde todossss sus sueños se harán realidad kukukuku

-El primero en modelar es... ¿Neji bailando cumbia? - preguntó al ver a Neji en el centro del escenario bailando, de repente se quedó con las manos en el aire y una pierna hacia atrás (estaba haciendo un paso) y no se movió.

-Queridos lectores - informó la voz - ha habido un pequeño fallo: a Neji se le acabó la pila (entraron varios policías de seguridad a llevárselo) en seguida iremos a compra más pilas, o en su defecto podremos pedir más Nejis a la fábrica n.nU

-Bueno O.O - continuó Orochimaru - esto es tan emocionante... el primero en desfilar es Sasuke-kun... alguien muy sexy...

Aparece Sasuke muy nervioso caminando por la pasarela vestido de bombero.

-Sasuke-kun nos modela un bello traje de bombero, su trasero se menea a medida que camina dejando ver una boluda y musculosa retaguardia. Mientras su torso se agita al compás de su respiración y sus cabellos caen gracilmente en su cara.

-Bien Orochimaru - dijo la voz - creo que ya diste suficientes detalles...

Sasuke caminaba por la pasarela mientras las fans le tomaban fotos, pero miró a Gollum y éste seguía muy deprimido, aunque sin quitar su cara de psicópata. Sasuke comenzó a dar saltos para que le hiciera caso - y nada -, comenzó a rodar por el suelo -y nada - le pidió a Lee que incendiara su traje con sus ojos de fuego - y nada -... en eso comenzó la música de los Backstreet Boys (ya saben la de 'Everybody' que todo mundo utiliza para striptease) y comenzó a quitarse la ropa en un estilo sexy, pero llegó Neji (al que ya le habían puesto las pilas y lo golpeó por intentar quitarle su puesto).

Así que intentó medidas desesperadas: fue por Itachi (que seguía muy ocupado con Loner) y lo obligó a que subiera con él al escenario. Cuando estuvieron allí se puso a bailar un vals con él - y nada -, confesó que de noche le gustaba dormir con su pijama de conejito -y nada-, jaló a Sakura (todavía con su bola en la cabeza) y comenzó a besarla -y nada-. Entonces se arrodilló en el escenario y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y cuando se calmó su llanto comenzó a rodar en el suelo chupándose el dedo.

-mi tesoro, mi tesoro... - empezó a murmurar Sasuke

-¿mi tesoro? - dijo Gollum levantando la cabeza - ¡mi tesoro!

Entonces aparecen en un campo al atardecer con música de reencuentro y Sasuke en un extremo corriendo para alcanzar a Gollum que está en el otro extremo:

-¡Sasuke! - dice Gollum recorriendo el campo de margaritas

-¡Gollum! - dice Sasuke llorando de felicidad

-¡Sasuke...! - cuando se iban a abrazar cambian de escenario regresando al programa.

-Esa fue tu prueba Sasuke lindo regalo de cumpleaños ¿no? – Sasuke mira a la autora con cara de maniático

-Bien¿Loner estás lista? - dijo la voz, Loner aparece con su traje de reportera y sus audífonos - Claro que sí 'voz'... el siguiente concursante es... ¡Lee!

Lee aparece con su fuego en los ojos quemando a todo el mundo, pero apareció Sasuke de bombero a apagar el incendio (¡Nuestro héroe!)

-Bueno Lee - dijo la voz - tu prueba es...

Aparecen en un mercado con varios puestos de comida, entre todos ellos sobresale un puesto en especial que es el de... adivinen quien... ¡Gaara!

-Tu prueba es que participes en una competición con Chouji para ver quien termina de comer más tacos primero.

-Exactamente ¿de qué son los tacos? - pregunta Lee mirando a Gaara que sonreía con su cara de psicópata

-Oh pobre Lee... créeme que no lo querrás saber...

-¡Que empiece... ya!

Gaara les puso una bandeja llena de tacos a los 2, a Lee un poco más grande. Y los 2 comenzaron a comer y a comer, Chouji no paraba, iba con todo para Ganar (además le gustaban los tacos). Lee se paraba en momentos a respirar. Cuando a Chouji le faltaban pocos tacos, Lee agarró todos de una sola vez y se los metió a la boca enteros dando así por terminado el concurso. Al terminar, Lee estaba muy verde, tanto que ya ni se distinguía en donde empezaba el cuerpo de Lee y en donde empezaba su traje.

Cuando ya se iba a declarar al ganador, apareció Cíclope (el de los X-men) junto con Wolverine (Lobezno) y Sapo. Dispuestos a acabar con Lee porque le había hecho competencia a Cíclope con el fuego en sus ojos.

-Pero, el fuego de mis ojos es natural - dijo Lee deslumbrando a todos con su sonrisa - ¡se lo debo al poder de la juventud y la llama de la pasión que brilla en mí!

Sapo se puso a pelear con Orochimaru porque querían averiguar cual lengua era la más larga. Pronto, Wolverine y Cíclope comenzaron a atacar a Lee. Al ver tanta acción Gaara y Naruto decidieron que no podían quedarse atrás, así que Naruto sacó su costal de piedras y comenzó a apedrear a todos los que podía dejándolos deformes. Gaara por otro lado mataba a todos con su hacha y su ya famosa motosierra. Loner decidió unirse a la lucha convocando a sus fans para que lanzaran jarrones contra la multitud enardecida. Sasuke aventaba plátanos (?) para que todos se resbalaran y cayeran, e Itachi... bueno, Itachi les lanzaba rimel a los ojos a todos a todos para dejarlos ciegos. Así comenzó: "Matanza en la taquería de Gaara, el asesino del hacha".

Pero la lucha terminó cuando el perrito chihuahueño de Orochimaru le mordió el trasero a cíclope que empezó a gritar desesperado.

-Eres duro chico - le dijo al perrito - creo que esta lucha se termina por ahora, pero prometo que continuará…

Todos se teletransportaron de nuevo al escenario, mientras Gaara seguía con su taquería.

-Parece que has cumplido tu prueba Lee - dijo la voz - pero ya sabes que todo se encuentra en manos del público.

-Quiero decirles que a los que voten por mí les regalaré una tanga de leopardo y les daré además un apasionado beso en los labios - dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y yo - comenzó a decir Sasuke - les regalaré a mi hermano Itachi

-Bueno, veremos cual oferta resulta más atractiva - dijo la voz - pero bueno querido público eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este programa. Ya saben: voten. No dejen que se vaya su personaje favorito. Los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima emisión de su programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"

-Nos vemos y lean mi fic… - dice Loner - ¡Te amoo itachi!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejen reviews votando porque si no... aparece Gaara! jeje... bueno, recuerden que sus reviews dan poder... ah, se me olvidaba que tengo que decirles algo: a este fic se le acaba el tiempo... quedan 4´capítulos: el siguiente será el último en donde pondré a 2 personajes concursando (los demás van a pasar a la siguiente prueba automáticamente). La pregunta del millón¿Quienes quieren que se enfrenten en el siguiente cap? Tengan en cuenta que el que se salga lo hará definitivamente xD.**

**Por otra parte Feliciten a Sasuke! que cumple años el 23! bueno, NejiTen, me comentó que le sorprendía el espíritu bailarín de Neji: pues ya ves que se acabó, bueno, se le acabaron las pilas, pero ya se las puse, no te preocupes xD. Y sí me da 'cosa' por la pobre de Hinata xD: por un lado está Naruto psicópata de piedras y por el otro Gaara asesino del hacha (GAARA: y vendedor de tacos!). Tiene a 2 partidazos por delante xD**

--Espacio para la publicidad--

**_Les seguimos pidiendo su ayuda para localizar a nuestra querida licenciada que se ha perdido y no la encontramos. Está recorriendo todo el mundo, pero la queremos de vuelta... Así que ya saben, si la ven captúrenla de inmediato xD._**

----------

**_Bueno, ya empezó VIENTO... el que lo quiera leer ya sabe que es bienvenido xD... _**

**_Y por fin acabé: Acaso... ¿Te quiero? TT me da pena... pero tenía que acabar. _**


	7. ¡Pobre chanchito!

**¡Hola! Pues aquí vengo yo a molestar de nuevo con otro capítulo más. Aunque ahora quiero agradecerles ya que gracias a todos ustedes Nuestra Licenciada apareció, aunque nos dicen que en realidad estaba huyendo ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?... es uno de esos misterios de la vida xD. Bueno pues el disclaimer...**

**Todos los personajes que están allá abajo... me pertenecen, son míos! juajuajua... el mundo entero es mío... em, creo que mejor empiezo porque si no, se me va a ir toda la onda!**

* * *

**¡Pobre chanchito!**

-Hola querido público, déjenme decirles que estoy de regreso - comenzó la voz - ¡y con grandes noticias! por eso quiero agradecer a todos los que me ayudaron a recuperar a Nuestra Licenciada de nuevo. Regresó a nuestro lado gracias a su ayuda, ya que no podía escapar de nosotros ¿verdad Licenciada?

Aparece la licenciada en un pequeño cuadrito diciendo:

-Claro que quería regresar voz - dijo atemorizada - no es que me hayan amenazado con Gaara y su motosierra...

-Así se habla - dice la voz - bien hecho Gaara - murmura mirando a Gaara que se estaba lamentando porque no tuvo carne para sus tacos.

-Bueno, supongo que querrán saber quien sale ¿no? - dijo la voz en tono cantarín - pues... todavía no lo sé. Tenemos que cerrar las votaciones primero. Así que digo STOP a los votos, ni un voto más. Iremos con la Licenciada para ver si ya tiene los resultados listos.

Aparece la licenciada en un pequeño cuadrito en la parte de abajo de la tele.

-Sí voz, ya los tengo

-Bueno, me acaban de informar por el chícharo (N/a: el aparatito que se ponen en la oreja los conductores y reporteros) que...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento Chouji al escuchar la palabra "chícharo" se había lanzado sobre la ¿oreja de 'la voz'? (extraño) y comenzaba a morderla.

-¡Auxilio!

Trikit Trikit (los grillitos) -nadie hacía nada por detener a Chouji que se trataba de comerse a la voz conductora

Hasta que Naruto con sus piedras le pegó a Chouji, porque estaba aburrido de estar nada más viendo, y además si la voz se moría no tendría a quien llamarle "voz estúpida".

-Muchas gracias Naruto - dijo la voz

-Me diste lástima - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y comiendo los tacos de Gaara

-Bueno, para saber quien salió primero tenemos que recapitular lo que pasó en el programa anterior:

En una pantalla gigante sale Sasuke vestido de bombero tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Gollum. También sale bailando el vals con Itachi y se ve a Loner animándolos. Mientras Orochimaru estaba dando vueltas (cuando se daba la vuelta se veía el hueco en la parte trasera de sus pantalones). Por último salía Neji bailando y luego a la 'gente de producción' poniéndole pilas.

Cuando se acabó esa imagen, apareció Lee con fuego en los ojos quemando a todos y luego de eso se ve aparecer a los "X-men" y el perrito Chihuahueño de Orochimaru mordiéndole el trasero a Cíclope.

-Bien, las 2 hazañas fueron superadas, pero recuerden que el público es el que tiene la última palabra juajuajua... Sasuke, Lee... pasen al frente - dijo la voz gravemente mientras se escuchaba música de suspenso - Sasuke, eres muy lindo, muchos te aman, otros te odian, fue tu cumpleaños... dime ¿te gustó el regalo que te di?

Sasuke le lanza una mirada asesina al recordar su prueba.

-Ya Sasuke... sé feliz porque... tú te quedas - dijo la voz felizmente - ¡Te puedes ir largando Lee! - dijo bruscamente

-Les informo a los que votaron por Sasuke que ya mandamos a pedir Itachis a la fábrica, así que les llegará a su domicilio en corto. Y a los que votaron por Lee... ¡también les llegará su tanga de leopardo, no se preocupen! Ah. Y no se olviden de que Lee irá a darles un besito.

Aparece Lee con la boca lista para besar a los que botaron por él.

-¡Ahora sí! - anunció la voz - vamos con la siguiente prueba... ¿qué?... ¿Lee no se ha ido? - dice la voz desconcertada al percatarse de que el chico sigue en el escenario. De repente sale Orochimaru con sus nuevos pantalones y arrastra a Lee hacia la puerta de salida.

-Ya que se fue es hora de anunciar a la siguiente concursante, a petición del público... ¡Ino pasa por favor! - la rubia pasa al frente. Bueno Ino ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¿No me llamaste?

-Ah sí... ¡tu prueba! - dijo la voz acordándose de pronto - tu prueba es que me des un masaje en los pies.

Todos los que estaban ahí cayeron al suelo.

-No es cierto - aclaró - tu prueba es que ¡organices una fiesta para todos nosotros! - dijo la voz felizmente

-Eso será fácil, en Konoha yo organizaba las mejores fiestas del mundo y...

-¡que manía tienen ustedes de no dejarme acabar! - la reprendió 'la voz' - pero no será en cualquier parte... será aquí.

El escenario cambia y aparecen todos en la parte de abajo de una torre, menos Ino que era la que estaba encerrada en la torre.

-¡Aquí? - gritó Ino desde la parte de arriba para hacerse oir

-Sí - le respondió la voz con un grito también

-¿Entonces lo que tendré que hacer es ordenar todo esto y después tu los subirás?

-¡Creo que entendiste mal! - le dijo la voz - ¡lo que quise decir es que tú te tienes que encargar de subirlos a todos!

-¿Nani? - preguntó Ino desconsolada, de repente aparecieron varios animales del bosque en la torre, todos muy felices y contentos cantando con la princesa Aurora (N/a: " La Bella Durmiente") - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Ino con los ojos muy abiertos al verlos aparecer a todos de repente

-¡Joder! - dijo un ¿tierno? conejito con voz muy grave - ¡Esta dizque princesa se volvió a equivocar de lugar!

¡PLINK! - se escuchó antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo -

La rubia se quedó inmóvil tras esta extraña manifestación. Pero no tardó mucho en escucharse otro -PLINK- y apareció uno de los 3 cochinitos (los del cuento). Llevaba lentes y ropa de marca como una gran superestrella.

-¿Eres mi maquillista profesional? - le preguntó a Ino

-¡Eres un chanchito!

-Brillante deducción y ahora... ¿me puedes decir qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que tenía que ir a visitar a uno de mis hermanos¿sabías que a nuestro hermano menor (Sí al tonto que se le ocurrió hacer la casa de paja) se lo comió el lobo? Las cosas de la vida! ayer en el mercado me encontré a El Lobo y le dije: no me puedes comer porque mi trasero está valuado en millones de dólares y el me contestó...

Y así el chanchito se puso a charlar de que si su comadre había tenido nuevos chanchitos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una torre de cuentos de hadas con una tipa rubia al borde de los nervios...

-Ya sé cuál será el platillo principal - dijo frotándose las manos como el 'señor Burns' de los Simpson - ¡Cerdo asado!

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Sakura desde abajo - ¿Te vas a cocinar a tí misma cerda?

-¡Cállate gran frente! Oh! espera! - dijo Ino con sarcasmo - Ya no tienes gran frente porque lo tapa tu gran bola de la cabeza!

-¡Chicas! - interrumpió la voz - Dejen de pelear y tú Ino, date prisa porque es para hoy esto...

-Bueno, ya voz... - volteó a ver al chanchito, pero cuando lo buscó se dio cuenta de que éste se había tirado de la torre y había caído haciéndose papilla - ¿Quieren papilla de cerdo? - preguntó insegura

-¡Ugh! - dijo el mismo niño que había aparecido en la prueba de Kabuto - ¡Eso suena asqueroso!

-¿Y él que hace aquí? - preguntó Ino

Trikit Trikit - nadie respondió porque nadie sabía -

-Bueno - suspiró - después de todo en las fiestas siempre hay colados...

Se puso a ordenar la torre que estaba hecha un asco, mientras que en la parte de abajo (en donde estaban esperando todos) iban llegando cada vez más y más invitados. En una de esas hasta llegó Gollum que se había enamorado perdidamente de Sasuke, que por cierto se la pasó huyendo de aquél ser tan maniático que lo único que hacía era gritar: "regresa tesoro mío", con esa voz tan 'sensual' que tiene.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos más que puestos para empezar la fiesta: Naruto estaba bailando 'la macarena' en medio del jardín mientras Neji le demostraba que la cumbia era mejor; Sasuke estaba huyendo de Gollum que lo perseguía como un poseso y Gaara ya había montado su puesto de tacos.

"Parece ser que ya tendremos el menú para hoy... ¡tacos de Gaara!" - pensaba la chica

-¡Ya está todo listo! - les gritó Ino - Pueden subir

-Oh sí claro, podríamos subir - dijo Naruto - si tan solo nos dijeras como... esta cosa no tiene escaleras

-Esa es la otra parte de tu prueba Ino, recuérdalo - le dijo la voz

Ino comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que se le apareció el espíritu de 'Rapunzel' (N/a: La princesa de cabello super largo y fuerte... me pregunto como le hace...) y comenzó a decir...

-Usa tu corazón para ayudar a los que más amas... - en un débil susurro

-¿Qué dices preguntó Ino ¿Quieres decir que me saque el corazón y entonces con eso podrán subir?. ¡además yo no los amo!

-¡No lo decía de manera literal! - la reprendió la voz, para luego volver a su débil susurro - Usa tu cabeza - dijo antes de desaparecer

-De acuerdo, eso fue extraño - dijo Ino - pero lo intentaré - entonces comenzó a jalar su cabellera, que seguía creciendo a medida que la iba jalando (como una de esas muñecas que he visto que venden, que siguen sacando cabello). Y así iba subiendo a todos los que se encontraban abajo. Cuando iba por la mitad ya tenía un serio dolor de cabeza (que por cierto se le había hinchado haciendo que se desproporcionara respecto a su cuerpo y que apenas pudiera caminar por el peso de su gran cabeza).

Lo que más trabajo le costó fue cuando subió a Gaara, porque venía con sus accesorios (léase calabaza, motosierra, puesto de tacos, hacha y cuchillo de carnicero). Aunque lo que más tardo en subir fue todo el puesto de tacos de Gaara. Tuvo que amoldar su cabello de modo que se hiciera como una especie de red para poner en medio la taquería y subirla como pudo. Cuando ya nadie quedaba abajo se sentó suspirando...

-Te admiro Rapunzel, no sé como le hiciste...

-si serás tonta - le dijo como en un susurro lejano - yo te decía que usaras tu cabeza no de una manera literal, me refería a que ocuparas la escalera que está a lado tuyo

Ino se giró lentamente para descubrir con horror que había una gran escalera a su lado y que se habría ahorrado el dolor de cabeza y el incremento de su tamaño.

-Bueno, es hora de regresar - dijo la voz transportándolos de nuevo al escenario

-¿Y la fiesta voz estúpida? - preguntó el rubio psicópata

-Murió - respondió simplemente - era la prueba de Ino, además... ya no hay tiempo! Tenemos que pasar a la siguiente concursante... ¡Temari pasa por acá!

Por primera vez en lo que iba del programa Temari se separó de Shikamaru (recordemos que se habían besado y muerto de asfixia) que enseguida se acostó en el piso para tratar de ver las nubes, pero como no había se limitó a ver las luces del escenario quedando ciego por un momento.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó Temari - tiene que ser algo muy bueno para haberme separado de Shikamaru

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas... - se cambia el escenario y aparecen en una granja - lo que tendrás que hacer es meterte en ese chiquero - señala el lugar que estaba lleno de lodo - para luchar contra...

En seguida aparecen un montón de chicos agolpándose ahí para ver contra quien se iba a enfrentar Temari "siempre es bueno ver a 2 chicas sexys peleando en lodo" decía un chico que quien sabe de dónde había salido.

-¡Que todavía no he dicho contra quien! - gritó la voz enojada - contra él...

Aparece de repente un "GRAN" cerdo, del tamaño de un toro, que se acercaba corriendo enloquecido hacia el lodo.

-¡Qué? - gritó Temari - contra ¿eso?

-Hey chica que yo también tengo sentimientos - dijo el marrano - ¿Así que quieres luchar? pues a luchar

El cerdo se puso en posición de un luchador de sumo, y corrió para embestir a Temari que luchaba por escapar de ahí mientras todos los chicos gritaban que querían ver más 'acción'. Aunque claro, no se les podía complacer, por que... ¿qué cosa sexy se podía sacar de una chica que trataba de huir de un cerdo gigante?. Shikamaru observaba todo, pero le pareció demasiado problemático tratar de ahuyentar al pobre cerdo (¿pobre?) además si lo hacía Temari sería descalificada, así que lo único que hizo fue observar, y Gaara como siempre trató de buscar clientes para su taquería.

Temari trataba de huir, pero no lo lograba, hasta que casualmente llegó Tsunade (no me pregunten como apareció) llevando a Tonton con ella. El cerdo gigante se quedó prendado de la belleza de Tonton y se enamoró a primera vista. El cerdo pequeño también se enamoró y los 2 se fueron tarareando una canción mientras caminaban hacia las montañas agarrados de las patas. Nunca más se les volvió a ver pero muchos dicen que vivieron felices para siempre jamás.

-De lo que te salvaste Temari - le dijo la voz mientras cambiaban de escenario de nuevo. La chica estaba embarrada de lodo de los pies en la cabeza, además de que olía a cerdo. - Debo decir que las 2 pasaron su prueba y que como premio les daré... ¡nada! es que no tenemos presupuesto. Ustedes 2 fueron las últimas que participaron... los demás ¡pasaron automáticamente a la siguiente prueba!

Todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a bailar la macarena y cumbia (por Neji) debido a la felicidad que les causaba el haber pasado sin sufrir (pobres ilusos!)

-No les diré de que se trata la prueba... sólo les adelantaré que los dividiré en 2 equipos juajuajua - dijo la voz malignamente Querido público espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que voten por su favorita. Recuerden que la que pierda no pasará a la segunda prueba. Ah... se me olvidaba. Recuerden que sus regalos (Los Itachis y las tangas de leopardo respectivamente) les llegarán por correo. No se aceptan devoluciones. Nos vemos en la siguiente emisión de este, su programa: "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Bastante más largo que el anterior... es que en el próximo capítulo ya empezará la segunda prueba... juajuajua. Acuérdense de esperar a que les llegue su tanga de leopardo y su Itachi xD. Y voten porque los votos dan poder! juajuajua**

**Bueno, el review comentado de hoy es el de... -redoble de tambores- ¡Shikashi Nara!... Al principio no sabía que era "gore" pero pregunté y mi hermano me dijo que era "sangre derramada" ...pues es que no sé porque soy tan sangrienta ¿o sanguinaria? juajuajua... pero es que con las amigas que tengo... xD. Les parecerá raro, pero siempre que nos encontramos en un momento de frustración empezamos a planear matanzas con la sierra eléctrica o con un hacha, incluso con un rifle de francotirador. Ó tal vez puede ser por tanto jugar un videojuego que se llama "Grand Theft Auto". Es que ahí compramos sierras eléctricas y nos ponemos a masacrar a todos! em... creo que hablé de más... xD.**

--Espacio para la publicidad--

**_En esta ocasión les recomiendo un fic simplemente 'descojonante' (me gusta decir eso xD) se llama "Operación Desastre" por Loner Yuffie. Léanlo, porque está muy bien! Va el primer capítulo. Pero estoy segura de que les robará muchas carcajadas (Yuffie no me demandes por promocionar tu fic pero es que me gustó!)_**

------

**_Agradecemos a todos por ayudarnos a encontrar (y capturar) a Nuestra Licenciada, está sana y salva con Gaara (¿.?) xD.  
_**


	8. Equipo 2 al rescate del mundo Yeah man

**¡Hola! mil perdones por el retraso, pero es que mi musa se me perdió por el camino de la vida. Esto cada vez pasa con más frecuencia ¬¬U. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo... ¿octavo ya¡Como pasa el tiempo! Parece que fue ayer cuando el repartidor de pizzas tardaba tanto que me puse a escribir este fic -lágrima-. La nostalgia invade cada poro de mi piel... em... creo que mejor empezamos ¿no? **

**NOTA: Naruto no es mío... pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no lo sean... juajuajua. Gaara es mío lo secuestré y huiremos juntos al infinito y más allá. Empiezo a delirar...

* * *

**

**¡SEGUNDA PRUEBA!**

**¡Equipo 2 al rescate del mundo!... ¡yeah man!  
El mito detrás de Shino...**

Aparece el escenario del programa y se muestra a todos ahí bailando la macarena (y agitando los brazos) sin haber música.

-¿Qué¿ya empezó el programa? - empezó a decir la voz

-¡Bienvenidos sean a este su programa "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"! Hoy es un día muy especial porque un día como hoy... ¿qué pasó en un día como hoy? Ah sí... nada. Es que hoy empieza la segunda prueba pero antes... Debemos ver quien saldrá.

Aparece un cuadrito abajo de la pantalla en la que sale Nuestra Licenciada (N/a: Así se llama xD) diciendo: "sí voz, ya tengo los resultados". Pero de pronto le cae una piedra en la cara dejándola deforme.

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado nada! - le gritó el rubio enojado

-Bueno, gracias Naruto - dijo 'la voz' mientras se oía el chasquido de un látigo - ¡Hay que mantener a todos quietos! - un chasquido más - Bueno, como les decía hoy sale alguien... pero para saberlo, primero debemos recapitular lo que ha ocurrido.

En un video sale Lee bailando en su tanga de leopardo mientras Gai sensei lo animaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó la voz

-Perdón - se escuchó la voz de Naruto - es que me equivoqué y puse los videos caseros de Lee y Gai, como ya se nos ralló el video de la boda de Orochimaru... no hay que poner...

Se pone borrosa la pantalla y aparece Ino haciendo que el pobre cerdo se aventara por la ventana cayendo al suelo hecho papilla. Y luego misteriosamente le crece el cabello como si de una cuerda se tratase y sube a todos (incluyendo al puesto de tacos de Gaara) por la ventana. Después de esto su cabeza se incrementa al triple de su tamaño normal.

Luego se cambia la pantalla y aparece Temari separándose de Shikamaru para asistir a la prueba. Y Shikamaru se queda ciego por ver tanta luz. (recordemos que a falta de nubes había optado por ver las luces del escenario). Luego aparece en un chiquero y un cerdo gigante llega para luchar en lodo con ella. De la nada hace su aparición Tsunade y el cerdo se enamora de Tonton y viven felices, hasta que un OVNI captura al Tonton y al cerdo mayor lo hacen carnitas (esto es inédito).

-Las 2 pasaron muy bien su prueba, pero lamentablemente sólo 1 pasará a la siguiente - dijo la voz con una carcajada estridente, todos los lectores se tapan los oídos - Lo siento, me trabé - se excusó - Pero sólo 1 tendrá el derecho de pasar a la siguiente prueba. Ahora sí Licenciada ¿están listos los resultados?

Aparece de nuevo el cuadrito abajo de la pantalla y se ve salir a la Licenciada deforme.

-Sí 'voz' ya tengo los resultados - Nuestra Licenciada comenzó a reír como loca y llegaron varios paramédicos a ponerle camisa de fuerza y llevársela de ahí

-Parece que Nuestra Licenciada enloqueció... ¡Todo por tu culpa Naruto! - el rubio puso cara de cordero degollado (y comenzó a sangrar del cuello porque el cordero está degollado ¿no?) - Espero que Nuestra Licenciada esté bien para el próximo capítulo.

Todos pusieron una falsa cara de preocupación.

-¡Pero hay que seguir! la persona que debe salir, la persona que no pasará a la siguiente prueba, es... ¡Ino!

Temari se vuelve a quedar pegada a Shikamaru e Ino se empieza a despedir de todos. Pasaron 10 minutos, 20... 1 hora e Ino todavía no acababa de despedirse de nadie (N/a: sospecho que estaba haciendo tiempo). Así que Naruto comenzó a apedrearla hasta que se fue.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, les informaré de que trata la segunda prueba... - todos estaban platicando entre ellos y nadie les hacía caso - ¡PÓNGANSE EN FILA DE UNA PIIII (censurado) VEZ!

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en fila. Incluido Neji y sus piernas bailarinas.

-Ya que están todos así, les digo que se van a dividir en 2 equipos, un equipo pasará en este capítulo y otro pues en el otro. Yo formaré los equipos - les advirtió - El primer equipo está formado por: Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Sakura. El segundo equipo está formado por: Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Gaara.

-¡Bien! - gritaron todos alzando sus brazos al estilo Teletubbies

-Debo aclarar que todos pasaron. Todos se salvaron, pero en esta prueba, el que gane se llevará...

Aparece una música de concursos y unas luces mostrando los premios.

-¡un millón de dólares! - se enfoca un montón de billetes - ¡un ticket para comer por un año en el puesto de tacos de Gaara! - se ve a Gaara con su puesto - ¡Clases de baile con Neji! - un montón de chicas gritan que se quieren meter al concurso - y el último, pero no menos importante... ¡una caja de Tangas de Leopardo cortesía de Rock Lee! - aparece la foto de Lee en una caja mostrando sus dientes y todos quedan ciegos momentáneamente.

-Yo no quiero concursar – dijo Shikamaru – esto será muy problemático

-Yo tampoco

-igual yo

-ni yo

-¡CÁLLENSE MALDITOS! – Gritó la voz enfurecida – Van a concursar, porque si no concursan morirán de… de… de ¡estreñimiento!

Todos pusieron cara de terror pensando en que la 'voz' era malvada, pero peor era la autora por idear algo así…

-Así está mejor – siguió diciendo la voz dulcemente - ¿Qué equipo empezará primero?

Trikit Trikit –grillos entonando una hermosa melodía –

-¿Así que nadie quiere empezar? Solicitaremos una ayuda extra – de repente sale superman y cierra los ojos lanzando un meteorito que cae en la cara de Chouji dejándolo deforme

-Ooops, parece que ustedes van a tener que empezar – dijo la voz volteando a ver al equipo 2… No te preocupes Chouji, que eso se quita con cirugía

-Es tu destino quedar deforme al igual que Sakura – dijo Neji

-¡cállate tú! – dijo Naruto lanzándole una piedra, pronto todo se volvió en cámara lenta: la piedra avanzando – cara de Neji – piedra avanzando – cara de Neji – piedra avanzando – un grupo de admiradoras se lanza quedando deforme al instante (N/a: Sí, TODO el grupo de admiradoras)

-Dejémonos de dramatismos y expliquemos la siguiente prueba – dijo la voz – Esta prueba será REAL, sí, corren el riesgo de morir e ir con Orochimaru (todos ponen cara de terror, al recordar el trasero de Orochimaru), así que no se confíen y tengan mucho cuidado… No les diré la prueba, ustedes la tienen que completar.

-¿Pero qué…?

El escenario cambió de repente y todos aparecieron en una casa abandonada. Los 7 chicos sintieron que ya no eran ellos y se voltearon a ver unos a otros.

Shino tenía una cámara de video y grababa todo lo que iba pasando mientras Temari y Shikamaru ya podían respirar (se habían separado por fin)

Kiba estaba revolcándose en el suelo bailando break dance…

-Tienen que encontrar la piedra filosofal para poder salir de aquí…

-¿Qué piedra filosofal hermano? – Dijo Chouji que, con todo y su deformidad trataba de rapear (y estaba vestido como un rapero) – Debes de decirnos por que quieres decirnos lo que tienes que decirnos, debe haber un hueco en el que decirnos lo que nos quieres decir tiene que decirse, si no nos lo dices no te podremos decirnosdear

-Chouji amigo – dijo Shikamaru poniendo una mano en su hombro (en el de Chouji xD) – No intentes rapear nunca más

-Hazle caso a Shikamaru – dijo la voz – Aunque servirías para hacer trabalenguas… ¿eh¿Qué les estaba diciendo? Ah sí… que tienen que encontrar la piedra filosofal para poder salir de aquí, pero tengan cuidado porque se encontrarán con muchos obstáculos, ahora sí, los dejo SOLOS.

Los 8 chicos se dirigieron miradas ansiosas.

-Se me olvidaba – dijo la voz en un susurro distante – Algunos rasgos de su personalidad pueden cambiarse como Chouji… Chouji…Chouji…Chouji…Chou…ji… - es el eco

-Parece que se trabó – dijo Kiba – tenemos que salir de aquí para encontrar la piedra filosofal. Debemos cuidarnos de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? – dijo Gaara mirando hacia todos lados – mi sentido arácnido me dice que aquí hay peligro

Una gran gota apareció en la nuca de los únicos 3 que seguían cuerdos (Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro)

Se escucharon ruidos extraños en la casa, que podían ser los gritos de unos fantasmas o bien, podría ser el sonido de personas estreñidas. Los chicos decidieron creer lo primero y salieron corriendo de la casa mientras se escuchaba de fondo la música de Scooby-Doo.

-¿en dónde rayos estamos? – Se preguntó Temari mirando hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde está Kankuro? – nadie supo que responder - ¿Kankuro?

Shino seguía grabando todo con su pequeña cámara mientras Shikamaru se había tirado al piso para no caminar, de repente salieron varias enfermeras por ahí ayudando a los pacientes que sufrían estreñimiento. Así que Shikamaru agarró una silla de ruedas y se subió a ella (como el "Dr. X" de X-men). Regresando con Kankuro desparecido…

-¡KANKURO! – gritó Temari desesperada que había regresado de recorrer el mundo buscando a su hermano y tenía la ropa hecha jirones, la cara sucia y el cabello suelto.

-¡Corre Temari corre! – gritó Kiba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como en una película dramática mientras se escuchaba una canción de reencuentro.

Temari corrió y corrió mientras las lágrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos (recuerden que estamos en cámara lenta) y dejaban una estrella brillante atrás. Al instante se paró bruscamente haciendo que la música se detuviera:

-¿Por qué se supone que debo correr?

-Mmmm déjame ver – dijo Kiba pensativo – ¿Tal vez porque hay un montón de pandas hambrientos persiguiéndote? O no, espera ¿tal vez porque un ladrón te persigue¿Ó porque una horda de chimpancés quiere una madre humana?

Temari giró su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a todo lo que había dicho Kiba y a una multitud con antorchas persiguiéndola, pero no sólo a ella, sino a Shikamaru(que iba en su silla de ruedas lo más rápido que podía), Shino (que seguía grabando todo), Gaara (que intentaba venderles tacos), Chouji (que rapeaba mientras comía papas bañándolos a todos de restos de comida), Kiba (que intentaba lanzar hechizos mágicos sin poder lograrlo) y Kankuro que había aparecido por fin, lo que pasa es que había ido al baño.

Siguieron corriendo sin saber muy bien porque lo hacían y preguntándose una y otra vez porque los pandas hambrientos los perseguían siendo que los pandas son vegetarianos, y por qué los chimpancés perseguían a Temari buscando una madre humana si en la multitud había muchas mujeres.

-¿Por qué nos persiguen todos ellos? – preguntó Shikamaru que se estaba poniendo musculoso de los brazos de tanto empujar la silla de ruedas

-Yo que sé – dijo Gaara empujando su puesto de tacos – tal vez buscan la piedra filosofal o…

-¡Queremos al chico-bestia! – exclamó una mujer de la multitud

-¿Chico bestia? – Preguntó Kankuro – No sé a quien se referirá, pero estoy seguro de que a mí no

-¿y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Fácil, porque soy hermoso – todo se iluminó por completo y Kankuro los deslumbró a todos con su belleza, las mariposas lo rodearon revoloteando alrededor de él.

-Sigue soñando – dijo su hermana. La luz se apagó al instante, las mariposas dejaron de revolotear y se estrellaron en la cara de Kankuro dejándola embarrada como el parabrisas de un coche.

-¿Qué tanto se dicen? – Preguntó la horda de aldeanos enfurecidos - ¡Hágannos caso que si no, nos quitan nuestro protagonismo!

-¿Qué decían? – dijo Gaara mirándolos sin darles importancia

-Si ustedes al decir dicen lo que van a decir hermanos, nosotros callaremos y escucharemos mientras nuestros amigos se matan a golpes ¡yeah man! – dijo Chouji "rapeando" o más bien, intentándolo

-Chouji – le dijo Shikamaru – hazme caso cuando te digo que no sirves para esto

-Me desalientas mi sueños, man, pero te digo que soy el mejor man, yeah man, el mundo es mío man… ¡auch man! – gritó al sentir el golpe de Gaara en la cabeza y voltear y verlo blandiendo su cuchillo de carnicero amenazadoramente

-¡Si no te callas serás carne para mis tacos! – le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los aldeanos – Continúen aldeanos

-¿Qué estábamos diciendo? – Para los que se pregunten, todos los aldeanos hablaban a coro – ¡Ya nos acordamos! Queremos al chico bestia

-Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Shikamaru impacientándose – lo que queremos saber es quien es el chico bestia¡son demasiado lentos…!

-¿Ese chico nunca habla? – preguntaron los aldeanos queriendo alargar su protagonismo

-¿Shino? – Dijo Temari – No, dicen que su voz es un mito y que si la escuchas te congelas o aún peor… te puede dar estreñimiento

Los aldeanos se quedaron quietos mientras se llevaban las manos a la boca todos al mismo tiempo, Temari continuó:

-En las noches de luna llena sale hambriento de sangre a buscar presas para casar a sus bichos.

-¿Quieres decir que les da de comer a sus bichos con personas humanas?

-No, creo que no me entendieron, se cuenta que a él de niño no lo dejaron nunca jugar con muñecos, así que en las noches sale a buscar bichas para CASARLAS con sus bichos. Ya saben, les hace una boda y eso…

Todos cayeron al suelo, incluso los pandas que mataron a los chimpancés aplastándolos.

-Sí, es el típico chico raro que siempre anda grabando – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Por fin¿quién es el chico bestia?

-¡ÉL! – Gritó la muchedumbre enardecida levantando sus palas, antorchas y demás instrumentos punzo cortantes que encontraron mientras señalaban a Kiba

-¡Pues aquí se lo entregamos! – dijo Kankuro empujando a Kiba

-¡Traidor! – Respondió el chico – creo que me es hora de Akamaru luche… ¡pokebola ve! – lanzó una pelotita de color rojo con blanco de la cual salió un perro pintado de rojo

-¿Akamaru es un pokemon? – preguntó Temari cayendo al suelo

-Sí, soy Kiba del pueblo chicle y ¡mi sueño es ser un maestro pokemon!

-Creo que perdimos a Kiba man – dijo Chouji – Tenemos que estar unidos man, la vida es corta man – salió agarrando a Kiba por la chaqueta y arrastrándolo lejos de ahí

-¡Akamaru regresa! - Akamaru regresó a su pokebola en donde estaba asfixiándose porque el espacio era muy pequeño (no es de extrañar que estuviera rojo)

Todos salieron corriendo, menos Shikamaru que salió rodando en su silla de ruedas. La multitud les pisaba los talones, al ver que casi los alcanzaban Gaara se detuvo de pronto.

-Mi sentido arácnido me dice que tengo que quedarme aquí… ¡Sigan sin mí!

-Estás peor que Chouji con su "man" – dijo Shikamaru – Sigue corriendo

-No, es hora de la acción…

Música de película de acción, pose de tipo guay por parte de Gaara. Shikamaru y los demás haciendo pose de damiselas en peligro. Los aldeanos haciendo cara de bestias salvajes. Los pandas sonriendo porque encontraron bambú por fin… Eso es lo que hicieron todos al momento.

Gaara sacó una careta (tipo Jason) y se la puso cubriendo su cara, mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde su motosierra haciéndola resonar en el aire.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**VOZ CONDUCTORA:** **Ya que no me dejaron concluir el capítulo... la autora me excluyó por no poderme pagar lo suficiente ¬¬, tendré que concluir esto de una manera intrigante¿Conseguirá Gaara detener a la multitud feroz?. ¿Qué pasará con el chico bestia?. ¿Se cumplirá su sueño de ser entrenador pokemon?. ¿Chouji seguirá "rapeando"?. ¿Será verdad el mito de Shino? todo esto y más en la siguiente emisión de éste, su programa... "Delirios de las matanzas de Naruto"**_

**JAIDE: Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo pondré el resto de su prueba y el inicio de la siguiente. Espero que me dejen un review por favor... los aldeanos lo solicitan:**

**Aldeanos: Queremos un review por favor -lo están diciendo a coro-**

**¿Quién se puede resistit a estas tiernas caritas bestiales?- Aparece la cara de los aldeanos hambrientos de sangre -Espero que me sigan apoyando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews hasta ahora... me hacen muy feliz -lágrimas al estilo Lee- **

**¡Siento el poder dela juventud correr libremente por mis venas!**


End file.
